Black is the Sun
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: Three years after the ending of Opal Deception, Holly and Artemis are hardly the same crime crushing duo they used to be. When trouble strikes in the heart of Haven City again, the two must put aside a painful past arguement and work together.
1. Three Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Promise.

**_Black is the Sun_**

**_Chapter One: Three Years_**

…

_Underground Haven_

_Short & Diggums' Detective Agency_

…

The solar strips that provided artificial light for the underground network of Haven were doing a number on ex-Captain Holly Short's nerves. Since Commander Julius Root had died, four years ago, Holly had given up her right to a well-paying job with LEP and left the system. Now she was working with Mulch Diggums, ex-convict, and running the very expensive business of a detective agency.

Holly struggled with the lock to her new place of residence; a small, crumbling building whose door looked like it was on its last hinge. They were paid well for their efforts, of course, seeing as private detectives were hard to come by. But then one had to factor in the money it took to scrounge up the information needed, to keep all of their electronics running and in working condition, to keep the artificial sunlight from fading in their sector, to keep themselves fed…

It was a vicious cycle and Holly was bloody tired of it.

Or maybe she just thought she was tired of it because she had just been on one of the longest wild-goose chases of her entire career. Albeit, her detective career had not been very long, but it felt as if she had been working the same case for an eternity.

She finally forced the door open, after many foul curses that would put even the Swear Toads to shame. She shut the door behind her, amazed that it didn't fall off of its hinge, and made her way to one of the large desks in the cramped entry room.

Slinging off her boots and tossing them unceremoniously into the corner, she flopped down into her chair, glancing over the paperwork in front of her. Another painting… why was it that she always got calls about missing paintings? Either that or precious gems. But in the latter, if Holly was unable to uncover it, she could simply ask Mulch to go dig around in a mine and get a new one. Dangerous, yes, but a hell of a lot simpler than forging a Picasso.

A sturdily built figure stepped into the room from an adjoining doorway, waddling under the load in his arms. Mulch Diggums stood before her, her dwarf partner-in-crime, with his arms loaded to the brimming with organic nutrients. In this case, carrots.

Mulch, for a reason most unbeknownst to Holly, had a strange and fascinating fixation with carrots. "What's wrong?" Mulch asked through a mouthful of orange, chewed-up mush.

Holly leaned back in her chair, bare feet propped up on her desk. She sighed, closing her eyes, and answered, "Guess."

"Another dead end?"

"Bingo."

Mulch let the carrots drop onto his desk and came over to lean over Holly. "You don't look so good," he muttered in concern. The fretfulness, which would have been sweet under any other circumstance, only disgusted Holly; for with the words, a spray of orange carrot juices flecked onto her face.

Holly sat up, rubbing at her face, hazel eyes distressed. "I just went on a seventeen mile hike across Haven; of course I don't look alright. I haven't been this stressed since Artemis-"

The atmosphere dropped into gloomy testiness. Holly refused to continue her sentence. Instead, she leaned back in her chair again, huffing and looking highly irritated. Mulch smiled, glad to finally realize what the real problem was.

Slinking back over to his own desk, Mulch picked up a carrot, thoughtfully chewing on the end, before murmuring, "You know, Holly, I've noticed that you've been overly temperamental the past week or so. Care telling me why?"

Holly stiffened. She felt anger and the fear of being discovered bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. "I don't see that you have any right asking, Mulch."

"Quite the contrary…" Mulch slid into his chair with a bit of grumbling, trying to get comfortable. "You see, I've heard from Foaly-"

Holly whirled on him, eyes wide. "He didn't! D'Avrit! That horse is going to be suffering from more than split hooves when I get finished with him!"

Not the slightest bit distracted, Mulch continued through her ranting, "-that you have been sneaking up above ground, with his assistance of course, just about every other night now. Would you mind telling me why you're going above ground, Miss Holly Short, or should I dazzle you with my detective findings?"

Holly glowered at him; her hazel eyes squinted up in anger.

"I take it you wish me to dazzle. All right then. You and Artemis have been at each others' throats-"

"I don't want to hear that name," Holly growled.

Once again, Mulch continued as if there had been no distraction, "-since two years ago when a sort of -how shall I put it gently?- _falling_ _out_ occurred. Artemis snapped at you on one of your transmissions; said some pretty nasty things. You got hurt, hung up on him, never called back." While Mulch narrated the events of those few years ago, he watched Holly's face for her reaction.

Like any hardened police officer, Holly had developed a face of blank calm. She wore it at that moment, but her eyes glowed with the fire of anger and pain.

"And my idea," Mulch continued, having the heart to soften his voice a bit, "is that you've been sneaking above ground to check on him."

"What do you know?" Holly spat. She hurled out of her chair and for the door. Ripping it open, not caring that it had finally come off of its hinges and slammed against the wall, Holly Short stormed out of her office and toward Downtown Haven.

A hot soak in the tub, drinking strong ginger wine sounded perfect to Holly.

…

_Above Ground, Ireland_

_Fowl Manor_

…

"Artemis, don't you think it's about time to stop making up these pointless charades?"

Artemis Fowl turned cold, blue eyes onto his butler and best friend, Butler. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, turning his gaze back to his computer screen. His long, thin fingers flew across the keyboard, checking his three different accounts in the Alps.

"You went straight for a while back there. Three years ago, you were giving all of your stolen items to Museums. You were helping Holly with her busin-"

Artemis' fingers, which never made errors on his keyboard, crashed against five different keys simultaneously, making a word that was previously unknown to man, dwarf, or elf. He paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Holly's name had been taboo in his presence for the past two years.

Butler seemed to realize his slip-up, but he continued, "-with her business. You were actually following laws. And then, boom. You hit the pangs and troubles of teenage-hood and scream at Holly. She hangs up. You hang up. Then nothing. Stagnating for two years."

Artemis began typing again with renewed vigor, his fingers pounding the keys much louder than usual. The bottle of spring water beside him shuddered under the vibration of the table. "I don't see what Miss Short has to do with anything. I am expending my ventures. Being a sinner is more profitable than being a saint, Butler."

Butler smiled slightly, sadly. "But you were willing to be a saint for Holly, weren't you?"

Artemis slammed a fist down on the table. It was unusually violent for Artemis. He normally resorted to witty back talking or glares that would make a bull troll wilt. "You read into things too much!" he snapped, turning his sapphire gaze onto Butler. "Now leave. It's late and I will be retiring to bed shortly. Goodnight."

Butler glanced at his watch. 10:16 pm. Much to early for Artemis to feign sleep. The young Fowl had a plan and didn't want Butler to know.

Despite his better judgment, Butler headed for the door. "All I ask is that you call her. She's deserved an apology for two years. The least you could do is grant her that." He shut the door and stood, immobile, for a long minute, listening for any sounds on the other side of the door. Artemis' typing had resumed. All else was silent.

Sighing softly, Butler headed downstairs to say goodnight to Juliet and the senior Fowls.

Back inside Artemis' room, however, the typing ceased. In one of his rare mood swings, namely brought on by Butler's mention on Holly's name, Artemis stood and went to his safe. Entering the combination with shaking fingers, he pulled out a small communicator that had been given to him three years prior by a certain auburn-haired, hazel-eyed elf.

…

Author's note:

Ah yes… this would by my first Artemis Fowl fanfiction. Ever. There is a plot, I promise, even though it hasn't popped up just yet. Questions, comments, flames, whatever; give them to me.

Love love,

Eternity


	2. Nothing Compares 2 U

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Nothing Compares 2 U_**

_"I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away…_

_But nothing compares,_

_Nothing compares to you."_

Sinead O'Connor, "Nothing Compares 2 U"

…

Underground Haven

Holly Short's apartment

…

_Flashback_

_It had been about a year since Commander Root's death. Holly and Mulch's business was well underway; with the help of mastermind Artemis Fowl, they had been able to complete a total of three assignments in a single month. Holly and Mulch had bought a small building just outside of the downtown area, proud to call it their place of employment. Even thought the shingles needed repair and the lime-rock walls were beginning to crumble, Holly was proud of it._

_It was a particularly warm night in July (for there had been a lava spurt just recently and, due to the detective agency's close proximity to the lava vents, the small building was stifling) when Holly decided to call Artemis. For the first time, it was not to do with work. She had remembered him complaining once, saying that no one called him just to say hello. Holly felt like doing more than that; possibly even setting up a meeting aboveground. How she would love to see the boy genius again, if only for a bottle of spring water and a talk._

_The communicator had been answered after close to ten rings. Artemis' face, cold and emotionless, displayed on the tiny vidscreen. "Miss Short. What can I help you with?"_

_Holly was taken aback by his detached words. Miss Short? Since when had he reverted back to using her last name? "Artemis, hey. I was just calling to see how you were doing… say hello. Maybe we could get together some time. The money from our business is doing well and I have some spare change. Just about enough to bribe Foaly into getting me a round-trip to Ireland."_

_A muscle in Artemis' jaw twitched, but he did not respond for a while. Then, finally, his words came across, cutting like ice. "I don't think so, Short. I have much to do."_

_Holly blinked, shocked yet again. She glanced up at Mulch, who sat in the corner watching the entire thing with slack-jawed disbelief. "Well, we can always postpone… when are you free? I'd like to see you again-"_

_Artemis, looking fed up, snapped, "Look, Short, I know this must be hard for you to grasp, but the world isn't revolving around you. I don't have time for you. I don't need you poking your nose in my business. I'm _overjoyed_ that you feel like we had some sort of connection; I'm thrilled that you thought I needed you. But now I am forced to burst the little bubble of security that you've built up for yourself. I don't need you; I don't even want to see you again. Hell, I'm not even sure why I picked up the communicator."_

_There was a stinging silence. Holly was too dazed to even get angry. Softly, she murmured, "I see. If that's how you feel." She hit the small button beside her vidscreen, and soon the appliance went blank in her hands. _

_Mulch decided now would probably be the best time to speak up. "Holly, I-"_

_"Don't, Mulch," Holly murmured, standing. Hot tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not in front of the dwarf. "I always had a feeling he'd do something like this." She laughed, humorlessly, looking at the communicator. "I'm stupid… and tired. I'm going home."_

_Back at her apartment, Holly tossed the communicator in her bathroom cabinet that was hardly ever opened. At least there she would never see it again._

_…_

Holly jerked awake, momentarily confused as to her surroundings. Hot water, nearly scalding, sloshed around her and the fluked glass of ginger wine on the side of the tub teetered dangerously. She quickly grabbed the glass, not really wanting to clean a mess of alcohol off of her bathroom floor. Sighing, she leaned back in the boiling water, eyes closing. It wasn't like her to fall asleep in the bath. But for the past week, most of her nights were spent aboveground, expending all of her energy to watch Fowl.

His birthday would be tomorrow.

It took her a long moment to break out of her thoughts and realize that something was _buzzing_. The sound was so out of place that she blinked in confusion for a long moment. Her large vidscreen in the living room made a piercing, shrill ring, not a buzz. _What_ in Frod's name was buzzing?

She pulled herself out of the tub with a lurch and grumble, shuffling toward her robe and throwing it over her sage-scented, bubble-covered shoulders. Her keen, gracefully pointed ears pinpointed the sound as coming from her bathroom _cabinet_. Once again, Holly was overcome with the feeling of losing her mind. What had she put in the cabinet that buzzed? Or, a better question, what had she done to deserve a mental breakdown at such a young age?

She opened the cupboard, just as a memory came to her.

Artemis Fowl.

The call.

The hang up.

_The cabinet_.

"D'Avrit," she cursed venomously, picking up the communicator in trembling fingers. She was suddenly nervous. Only three people had ever known the number to her personal communicator. Commander Julius Root, Mulch Diggums, and Artemis Fowl. The first was dead, rest his soul; the second would have called her home vid; the latter hated her.

But the latter was the only one who would be using the communicator.

The small device went silent in her small fingers, the buzzing ceased. Holly was overwhelmed with the mixed feeling of remorse and gratefulness; she was remorseful because he had hung up and grateful for the same reason. After two years and after everything he'd said… it would be an awkward situation. Even is he apologized –Holly mentally scoffed at the thought- the pang of his words would still linger.

The communicator chose that moment to begin buzzing again. It vibrated in her hand, as if willing her to answer it. Leisurely, as if moving in slow motion, Holly's thumb pressed down on the answer button.

…

Downtown Haven

Green Algae Motel

…

The walls seemed to glow with phosphoric materials, giving the snug room an appearance of an underwater den. The beds were lumpy and uncomfortable, but the two occupants didn't seem to mind. They did not need the bed; they rarely slept.

"Is it about time?" one murmured softly.

"She doesn't seem to be leaving tonight," the other, a decidedly feminine voice, responded softly. She held a voice-influx machine in her slim fingers, pointing it directly toward ex-Captain Short's small apartment. "She's inside. We'll have to wait until she ventures above ground."

"I thought tonight was one of her nights. Was Foaly lying?" the other asked, fiddling with his plasma gun. He sounded irate, if not a bit impatient.

"Impossible," the female answered, licking her dry lips and concentrating on the static coming across her influx line. "We gave him the _pill_." Even if the word had not been accented harshly, 'pill' sounded ominous.

The female's companion, thought not a particularly smart fairy, seemed to be rather slow today. For, once hearing her words, he raised an eyebrow and made a comic look of painful concentration. "_The_ pill?"

The female closed her eyes, slowly counting backwards from ten. Calmed once she reached one, she said simply, "Be quiet. You're the brawn of this operation, and for good reason."

There was a silence before the static gave way to a faint, tinny buzzing. "A communicator," she whispered, eyes widening in excitement. "It may be Foaly, reminding her that she's supposed to be above ground."

Silence came again when the communicator went dead. Barely able to hold in her anger, the little fairy thrust the influx down on the table, glowering. "D'Avrit! We are so _close_!"

Before she could continue her rant, the tinny buzzing erupted with renewed vigor. This time, it was answered. A cool voice, partially muffled by static, murmured, "It's good to see you again, Holly Short."

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

"It's good to see you again, Holly Short."

Those simple words could make or break their relationship; if there was anything of a relationship left _to_ break.

He saw her face, as lovely as ever with a short halo of auburn hair around dainty, pointed ears over the vidscreen. Her eyes were a mixture of feeling at first, which then faded into a pure emotionless gaze. She was trying to hide behind her little mask… _Or maybe_, Artemis thought to himself, _she just hates you to the point where she can't even stomach hatred._

Finally, her full lips parted and her voice, like music, asked, "Why are you calling me, Fowl?"

Artemis gripped one of his numerous stress balls, squeezing it as he tried to keep his temper and sanity. The little elf was still as infuriating as ever. Still as infuriating and still as able to make him stumble all over himself. "Well isn't that a nice 'hello?' I was simply calling to ask how your business is doing-" _liar,_ a part of his mind interjected forcefully, "-and to see if there was anything I may be of service with."

"No, there isn't, Fowl. I'm hanging up now-"

"Wait, Holly," he said quickly, dropping the stress ball in his left hand. Now that he had her attention again, he wasn't sure what to say. Damn if his pride didn't allow him to say he was sorry. He simply stared at her blank face, wishing he could see some emotion there. He needed to say something that would earn her trust; or at least peak her interest. What came out was neither of the two. "It's been a long time."

Holly, to Artemis' amazement, actually laughed. But the laughter stopped abruptly and she looked at him with something like pain in her hazel eyes. "And after all of this time, I'd thought you had changed. I thought maybe, just maybe, you might have been able to apologize. But I suppose I was wrong."

Artemis closed his eyes, trying not to snap. He didn't want to snap, but his defenses told him it was the only reasonably thing to do in this situation. Instead, he murmured softly, "You know, probably better than anyone, that I cannot apologize… Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. My parents will be out of town for it, at my request, and Butler is hardly first-class company. Instead of an apology, I offer my condolences for all of the pain you have suffered since meeting me and I ask, heartfelt, that you come here, to the Manor."

…

Author's Note:

Ah, and now we know that there are some lurkers watching Holly's home and plotting. Oooo, the suspense (but not really).

Artemis finally says the closest thing he will ever get to an apology. Will Holly accept? Don't be so sure…

I feel like these two chapters are going slowly; if anyone else agrees, please accept my apologies. It's just I am trying to keep the characters in character. I mean, I can't exactly have Arty saying "I'm Sorry" every five minutes or Holly falling all over herself weeping.

Anyway, I hope beyond all hope to see some more reviews. Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter; unfortunately, I don't have the time to give personalized comments to you all, but I promise I will in the next chapter! Thank you!

Love love,

Eternity


	3. Babylon

Chapter 3

Babylon

_"I only wish that you were here,_

_You know I'm seeing it so clear,_

_I've been afraid-_

_To show you how I really feel;_

_Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made…"_

-David Gray, "Babylon"

…

Underground Haven

Holly's Apartment

…

Artemis' words echoed in Holly's ears with the effect that a stiff drink might have. She wasn't sure if it was bitterness or surprise or absolute amazement that rushed through her mind as she heard those words. _Now_ he wanted to get all buddy-buddy? _Now _he decided to call her up? _Now _he decided to give his lame excuse for an apology?

Holly shook her head, eyes lifting to gaze at her bathroom mirror. She saw herself, her unkempt hair and large eyes, her skin that glowed from the heat of her bath. And she saw the communicator she held in one small hand. But what she didn't see in her reflection was the willingness to forgive him. At least not this soon.

"No," Holly answered, her eyes falling back to Artemis' face. "No, I won't. It's a bit late to try and patch things up. And besides, I still haven't heard a solitary 'I'm sorry, Holly. I was being stupid.' In fact, I haven't heard am explanation, either." With that, she ended the transmission. Artemis' face, with a look of shocked surprise on his features, fizzed off of her vidscreen.

Holly returned to her bath, feeling rather satisfied with herself. That would teach the little pompous Mud Boy. Holly Short did not forgive as easily as other people… but at the same time she felt as if a large expanse of emptiness had opened up within the pit of her stomach. Brushing it aside for hunger, she downed her glass of ginger wine, feeling a slight buzz. Now, to find something worth eating…

…

The next morning –afternoon, rather- Holly awoke with a very small recollection of anything that had happened the previous night. Bags of Phosphoric Atlantean bagel chips lied in crumpled heaps beside a costly tub of imported human ice cream. An empty bottle of ginger wine, closely followed by an vacant bag of algae mold –whatever the hell that was… Holly still wasn't sure- were also close at hand.

Head thrumming terribly, Holly pulled herself off of the floor and wobbled on shaky legs into her small bedroom. She sifted through some clothing, settling on green, tight-fitting pants (a sore reminder of her time in the LEPrecon) and a white, unadorned tee shirt.

As if randomly, she alleged aloud, "I need to go see Foaly." Yes, that was what she would do; tonight if possible. He was the only person she could tell about Fowl's phone call. He was the only friend whom she trusted with such information. Mulch would tease her relentlessly for the call and then force her to go see Fowl. Holly knew the stout little dwarf would badger her until she gave in and went aboveground.

Running fingers through her short hair and deciding to not even bother with breakfast –lunch, rather- she grabbed a few gold coins and a ruby shaving, roughly the size of her longest finger. Shoving them into her pocket incase she got the urge to buy something for her nasty little hangover, Holly made her way to the office.

…

Downtown Haven

Green Algae Motel

…

Reginald sat on the lumpy bed, staring at the phosphoric ceiling, amazed at how it glowed. One must take the time here to explain that Reginald was a very simple elf. He knew only one thing, and that was that Natila, his partner, was lovely. And he didn't even know this because he thought so; he knew this because she said so, quite bluntly, at least once every hour. And Natila knew everything.

She said that at least once every hour, as well.

But Natila was not there at the moment. She was off visiting with the centaur, Foaly, while Miss Short was at work.

Natila didn't like Miss Short. But in Reginald's opinion (which that, in itself, was a rare thing to hear of –Reginald rarely thought for himself), Natila was just jealous because Holly was much prettier.

Just as he thought this, the door was flung open and Natila hurtled herself into the room, landing directly on top of Reginald. "You idiot!" she was yelling, spouting out millions of swears while her long black hair fell in shimmering waves around them.

Reginald, too simplistic to even be taken by surprise, murmured, "You left the door open."

Natila continued her rants while standing, going to the door and slamming it. "D'Avrit, what did I do to be stuck with such a-" (The author has chosen to edit out the remaining fifty words that Natila says for both her sanity and the reader's. Thank you.)

Reginald, though, was hardly fazed. "Is something wrong, Natila?"

"Is something wrong!" But this point, she was nearly hyperventilating. "You idiot, do you realize that we are about to _destroy all of Haven_ and you, being the stupid-head you are, aren't keeping watch to make sure no one has found us out!"

Reginald was snickering to himself. "You called me a stupid-head."

Natila's eyes widened and her mouth went slack in shock. "Is that… is that all you got out of my entire lecture?" She decided that she didn't even want to know. Instead, she turned to her sound influx machine. "Whatever. Foaly was most helpful. He said Holly was supposed to have showed up last night, but she didn't."

"He just told you that? What a bad friend," Reginald muttered to himself while scratching his head.

Natila rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I gave him another pill. But anyway, Miss Prissy Short said this morning, if I heard right –this damn static is driving my insane- that she is planning on going to see him today. Probably to tell him about that _touching_ little message Fowl sent her. If Holly does pop up aboveground tonight, then our plan will continue on."

"And if it doesn't?" Reginald asked, picking at a piece of tanned skin that seemed to be peeling off of the inside of him palm.

Natila smiled, fingering her plasma pistol. She pulled it out and, within seconds, there was a steaming hole in the middle of a painting on the far wall. "Then Miss Short will be shot between the eyes."

…

Underground Haven, Police Plaza

Foaly's lab

…

Foaly had been feeling weird for the past five days or so. He'd have moments where he would completely blank out. He'd already wasted valuable time staring off into space when he was supposed to have been planning the new lava suits for LEP.

Foaly heard the mechanical whoosh of his door opening. He glanced at clock. Ten. Most everyone else was gone by now.

"Foaly, I need some help."

Foaly sighed, turning with a 'clipity-clop' to face Holly Short. She was leaning against the wall, looking exhausted. "Holly, it's-"

"No, Foaly, shut up," she said, voice blunt. "Just don't talk. Let me speak. Last night…" she related the entire story to her horsy companion. Once finished, she looked at him with something between humor and sadness. "Was I being a fool, Foaly? What should I have done?"

Foaly shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe you're asking me. Me, Holly. Why me? I'm your friend, yes, and I love you like you were my sister. But Frond, Holly, this is asinine! Yes, you were being a fool by telling him no. You were sinking to his level by making yourself so damned _cold_. But it's not my call," he added, turning his back to her and fiddling with the control panel in front of him.

Holly sighed. Had she been a bit less tired, she would have bristled at his bluntness. "You think I should have accepted?"

"Just the fact that you're double-guessing yourself means that you wanted to, Holly," Foaly added, voice much gentler. "Go get him a birthday present, because tonight's your lucky night. There's a magma flare coming our way in ten minutes; make them count."

Holly didn't give herself the time to think on his words. She grabbed the gold out of her pocket and ran for the nearest store. As she did, she mentally told herself that a friendship was at stake; a friendship that had been raked through the coals for the past two years. A friendship that had helped both sides countless times. One of the only meaningful friendships Holly had ever had.

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

Butler, on Artemis' request, had left the boy genius alone in his room. The birthday candles had still not been blown out; in fact, the young Fowl had not even come out of his room to so much as look at the cake. It was a shame, too; Angeline Fowl and Juliet had spent the better half of the morning making it, only to be corralled out of the house by Artemis Fowl Senior.

Artemis had requested to spend his eighteenth birthday in private. Disrespectful as the request was, it had been granted.

Butler had been about to smite the little candle flames when the antique knocker at the front door sounded. Butler's hand was instantly on the Sig Sauer he carried with him at all times. He slowly inched toward the large doors of the Fowl manor, glancing out the small peephole Angeline Fowl had insisted on putting in. Outside, seeming very out of place, was a child.

Or so Butler first thought.

He opened the door, gun angled to be hidden by the oak. He was about to ask, "May I help you?" when he noticed who, exactly, it was standing before him, dulled by the surrounding darkness of nighttime.

Holly smiled up at him, her eyes slightly worried. "Hey Butler. Long time, huh?"

Butler opened the door wider, unable to help the grin that came to his face. "So he finally did it." Artemis, the little devil. He finally got the nerve to call the little fairy. Butler suddenly felt proud of his sneaky little charge.

Holly heaved a sigh, saying, "More or less. But you know Artemis; he can't give people an actually apology without thinking he disgraced his family name or something. May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course. Let me go get Artemis. Is he expecting you? He didn't tell me you were coming," Butler continued, feeling ridiculous as he rambled. He shut the door behind Holly, leading her into the parlor.

"No, actually… I kind of told him I wouldn't come. He made me mad," she explained with an embarrassed smile.

Butler let out a rumble of laughter. "Join the club. Maybe that's why he's been so temperamental today. Wait here, I'll bring him down."

Holly smiled, feeling at least a bit reassured by Butler's kind greeting. She sat down the large bottle of turmeric wine and some ginger chocolates from Garge, known Haven-wide for its expensive and wonderful tasting treats. So it wasn't much of a birthday gift; at least she might be able to get Artemis drunk and extract a solid apology from him… as if.

After a few long minutes of Holly standing idly in the parlor, glancing between the large bookshelves and the plush chairs and discarded crocheting, footsteps approached. Artemis' peevish, aristocratic tone rose as he came closer. "-understand why you insist that I see the damnable cake. It won't be developing legs and meandering off anytime soon, will it?"

"Not unless your mother and Juliet added a secret ingredient," Butler said with an amused lilt in his voice. He seemed much more agreeable no that Holly was here to share in his suffering. Artemis was in a foul mood –pun not intended. "Or, unless Holly decides to enrapture us with her magical abilities."

Rounding the corner, Artemis was too busy scowling at Butler to notice Holly standing there, staring at him. "I told you not to mention her name in front of me. Damnit, Butler, why do you insist on testing my patience by-"

His eyes roved over to where Holly stood and he stopped in mid-sentence.

_Author's Note:_

_Ah yes, my frequent updates are due to this story already being finished. : ) Depending on my reviews, I will update almost daily. But, I must get a nice amount of reviews first. : ) I know, I'm narcissistic, so sue me._

_Anyway, I see we have some… worries… about the pairings in this story. All I can say at this point is that I think everyone (both the AH shippers and the AH haters) will be pleased by the end of this story. Take from that statement what you will. _

_Also, I have time for some personalized comments to all of you lovely, lovely reviewers._

_**Author's Comments:**_

_**Me-obviously: **__Yes, there is a reason later on. I'm glad someone caught that. I realized after I posted it that a lot of people would probably jump on that, saying, "Well, __why__ was he so snappish?" But surprisingly, you were the only one! But yes, it will be explained a bit later. : ) Thanks for the comment!_

_**Hollyberry29: **__Aw, well thank you! I really do try to keep things in character, because I know how frustrating it is for me when I read something where Artemis, out of nowhere, is cracking jokes and saying 'I love you.' I don't know, he doesn't strike me as a person to say that, even if he feels it. But anyway, thank you for the comment!_

_**Bf2wolfrider2dragons**__: Whoo, quite a screen name. : ) But you said the dreaded word that me, little-miss-Eternity, cannot stand…. __Sequel__. It's not that sequels are bad, it's just when I am asked to write one… I end up writing one. And they are never as good as the original. But thank you for your enthusiasm! If by then end of the story you still want a sequel, go ahead and request one. ; ) _

_**Aperfectattitude: **__Oh, I am so excited that someone remembered to mention Reginald and Natila. They are very fun to play with: the narcissistic elf and the 'stupid-head'. ;) And thanks for saying that Artemis and Holly are in character. I try, but sometimes Arty just doesn't seem… well… __Arty__ enough. But I'm glad everyone else thinks so! _

_**Cyberspace: **__Oh, are you not an AH shipper? Well, as I said above, this story is meant to please just about everyone. Stick through to the end and I promise you'll like how it's pulled off. : )_

_**Kataclysmic**__: Haha, thank you! And as for the AH pairing… well, you will see. : ) Just try to stick with it 'til the end! ;)_

_**Absolute power: **__Thank you very much! And I have experienced the same thing: loving the AH pairing, but then realizing that the different species, the heights and all of that… it would never work. But I still enjoy the occasional AH pairing. And even reading the books, maybe it's just my late-teenage mind, but I sense some attraction between the two. But anyway, thank you for the __comment. Stick with this story til the end, s'il vous pait!_

_**Aln9876: **__Oh, you can't imagine how good that makes me feel to hear that! Thank you thank you! I always have a feeling that my chapters are dragging on and people are getting impatient with me. I suppose that's the way of writers; they're too worried about pleasing the audience. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two!_

_Ciao, everyone. Remember to review!_

_Love love,_

_Eternity_


	4. Let Go

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Let Go_**

_"Drink up baby doll._

_Mmm, are you in or are you out?_

_Leave your things behind,_

_'Cuz it's all going on without you._

_'Scuze me, too busy,_

_You're writing your tragedy._

_These mishaps, your bubble wrap, when_

_You've no idea what you're like..."_

-Frou Frou, "Let Go"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

Human and elf stared at one another for a long moment.

Artemis couldn't believe the ex-Captain was actually standing in front of him; her hazel eyes were alight with hesitant laughter. Her lips had tweaked slightly. "You didn't honestly think that I would refuse another chance to see you, did you Fowl? After all, you're LEP enemy-number-one turned LEP friend. You're so unpredictable, who could ever turn down a chance to see what you pull out of your sleeve this time?"

Artemis force himself to keep a smile from gracing his features. Instead, voice calm and cool, he murmured, "Unfortunately, Miss Short, there's nothing up my sleeve tonight. Had I been prepared for this little shock," he glanced accusingly at Butler, "then maybe I could have supplied you with something."

Holly smiled; truly smiled. Oh yes, there was the Artemis she knew and loved… and hated… and wanted to kill at times. But it was her Artemis and hers alone…

The thought made her blush slightly, hoping that the sparse light and her dark skin would hide it. Artemis didn't seem fazed and Butler, who had brought in a large cake easily the size of a large turkey, also didn't notice. Holly cleared her throat and murmured, "Wow… who made the cake?"

"My mother and Juliet," Artemis answered promptly. "Who, as I told you, have left with my father. I requested that my eighteenth birthday be spent in private."

"And your parents let you?" Holly questioned, taking a seat in an over-stuffed leather recliner. It took a bit of maneuvering to get her rather short body into the ungodly tall chair. "Aren't they worried you'll throw some huge party and get drunk, wrecking all of their valuables?"

Artemis gave her a look that said, quite plainly, _You must be trying to make a joke, Short._ "No, my parents trust me. They undoubtedly imagine I will be locked in my room, trying to devise an eternity code… which, unbeknownst to them, I have already done. And by the look of it," he added, picking up the bottle of wine Holly had brought along with her, "it seems that even the most resolute of my company wishes for me to get drunk."

Holly only smiled. "I figured a little elven wine might cheer you up." The silence lengthened and Holly, once again, felt as if she shouldn't have come. Butler took that moment to clear his throat and excuse himself.

"I think you can handle him, can't you Holly?" Butler asked as he made his way for the door.

Holly's eyes widened and the words, "Don't leave me alone with him!" were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Butler's smile widened as he ducked behind the door, closing it.

Artemis' lips were tweaked into his vampire smile and, for a split second, Holly felt the urge to cover the frantically beating pulse on her neck. She had managed, over the past two years, to deny her feelings for the boy genius; after all, he had made her hate him. But now, sitting with him in the same room, with the weight of his eyes on her, she felt those same old feeling resurfacing.

Maybe it would be best for her to not drink tonight. After all, who knew what would come out of the fairy's mouth if she was drunk off of her ass in the same room as her dear Fowl?

…

Underground Haven, Police Plaza

LEP HQ

…

Natila was not pleased.

Reginald didn't like it when Natila was angry. When Natila was angry, she tended to yell and hit and throw things.

"You call _this _top security?" she spat, glaring down at one of the dead LEP soldiers beneath her tiny, high heeled boot. "I've seen more resistance from goblins, and they're too stupid to even realize they're being overrun." Disgustedly, she kicked a second body. "It's pathetic. LEP, the best law enforcement this side of the Lower Elements… and _this_ is all they had guarding their most valuable room in the entire base?"

Natila glided –or tried to… she had the bad habit of trying to seem graceful, but in four-inch heels it was very, very difficult- over to the metal door in front of them. She went up to the access pad, typing in a succession of numbers. A tinny sound emitted form the box. Access denied.

Natila's left eye twitch and, had any of the LEP officers not been incapacitated, they would have been at that moment. Her mood was darkening at an alarming rate. She punched in the same numbers, the ones she had memorized and been using for the past five days in order to steal access into Foaly's lab. The tinny sound discharged again.

By this time, Natila's mood had become the equivalent of a wildfire. Foaly had better not be in his damnable room when Natila got in there, or d'avrit, he would be experiencing much pain. Natila grabbed her blaster, firing it at the annoying box. When the smoke cleared, she reached inside, grabbing wires and twisting. The door let out a small squeal, followed by a hiss. Without any further ado, it slid open.

Foaly, to his unfortunate luck, _was_ inside. Her turned, catching sight of the woman who seemed vaguely familiar yet… not. He remembered, in blurry details, a little red pill. Before he could put the connection together, the woman raised a plasma gun, level with Foaly's chest. "I'm so sorry Foaly," she said with a smirk. "Well… not really." She pulled the trigger and Foaly's body collapsed into a heap.

Natila, followed by a hesitant Reginald, flounced into the room. "Oh, lucky day," she squealed, seeming suddenly pleased. Maybe killing centaurs would be a new stress relief for her.

Reginald, though, looked worried. "Shouldn't we check to see if he's really dead? The last thing we need is for him to get up again."

Natila snorted, walking up to the large control panel that pretty much controlled everything in Haven. "He's dead, Reginald, calm down… now, lets see…" she whispered, lips tweaking. "This little button looks dangerous. Lets see what happens…" Her long nailed finger hovered over the button before pressing it with a dramatic flair.

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

Artemis, to break the silence, decided to break out the bottle of elven wine. After all, how bad could it be for him? If the little people could handle it, surely an eighteen-year-old human could. "Turmeric," he murmured, reading the label. "In the ginger family, is it not?"

Holly rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "Of course _you_ would know that turmeric was in the ginger family. You know, Fowl, why don't you stop trying to be so damn smart and just talk to me. What's been happening up here? After all, we haven't talked since…" her voice trailed off. Maybe bringing that up wasn't the best idea at the moment.

Artemis' parasite smile returned as he poured the wine into a pair of glasses. He handed Holly's hers, murmuring "Since I snapped so ungraciously at one of the only friends I've ever had?"

Holly felt her stomach knot. What the hell was she doing here? She was going to end up saying something she didn't mean –or worse, telling him something she _did_ mean. How would Artemis Fowl II respond to a fairy telling him that she'd had a crush on him since he was twelve? She hesitantly reached out, grabbing the flute of the glass, her small fingers brushing his. She stiffened and Artemis' own fingers seemed to tighten on the glass.

Slowly, Artemis pulled his finger away from Holly's, trying his damnedest not to meet her gaze. Unbeknownst to him as he pretended to sniff his wine, Holly was trying to calm her burning cheeks.

"Would you like some cake?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow at his little companion. She shook her head, busying herself with taking a deep gulp of her wine. The alcohol seemed to clear her mind and she was able to look up at him again.

"No, no I'm fine. Sugar is a bit too strong for the People," she said with a small smile.

Artemis nodded, looking at the cake in disgust. He still did not enjoy sweets as most did. The cake sitting before him, innocent in its white and green frosting, was just screaming sugar and tooth decay.

Without even thinking, Artemis took a mouthful of his wine. Now, one must rationalize that Artemis Fowl II must have been having a very emotional time if he had not thought about his actions very thoroughly. For, as Artemis knew, turmeric was a very bitter tasting root and, combined with alcohol and the other fermented roots within the wine, it caused a taste much like strong Japanese sake.

Holly watched, in immense amusement, as Artemis choked and gagged, clutching at his throat. He sat down heavily on the love seat beside Holly's recliner, eyes watering as he tried swallowing past his burning throat. "You could have warned me," he rasped, giving an accusing glare at the doubled over fairy.

Holly wiped tears from her eyes, giving Artemis the first genuine smile he'd seen grace her face in a long time. "Well, well, well. It seems the Fowl heir isn't as smart as he would like us all to believe. Turmeric is a bit bitter, Fowl. I don't think you should go swallowing an entire mouthful at once."

"Thank you, Holly," he quipped sarcastically through a restricted throat, "I'll be sure to remember this whenever you give me any other Fairy-made present. Note to self: normal mouthfuls could be potentially fatal."

Even if Artemis sounded agitated, he was glad to have Holly there; even if it meant feeling like his throat lining had been burned into a small, screaming mass of cilia. The wine didn't taste that bad, either… just as long as he remembered to take very small doses at a time.

Holly had gotten to her tiny feet, leaning over Artemis' bent form. Her eyes danced with mirth. "This… this is the Fowl I know. It's good to have you back, you sarcastic leech."

_Author's Note:_

_Ah, I didn't much like the ending of this chapter, but hey, whatever. That's jut me being me. I've been in a terrible mood the past few days, so don't take my foul mood (pun not intended) personally._

_Personal Comments:_

_**Kelly**: Aww, thank you so much. I do like Arty better when he's snide, but the good side is also endearing to me. I think it shows his mental and emotional maturation. Thanks for the comment._

_**Me-obviously**: Oh yes, I love tormenting reviewers with the emotionally stressful cliffies. Hey, it's worse in some of my other stories; I'd make it so ever chapter had a cliff hanger. Hehehe… that was interesting. Thanks for sticking through with it!_

_**Arainia**: Thank you so much! I know, Foaly was so OOC it was horrible… but I'm nothing like Foaly; I don't even think I have a single ounce of his personality within me, so it was hard. I'm most like dear Holly and a wee bit of Artemis. But thank you so much; I love hearing such high praise from my readers! _

_**holikimaela**: Ahhhh, yes. There is a reason behind his OOCness in the flashback. One you will see in the next chapter, in fact. I know, Foaly was horribly OOC, and I apologize. I think he's a really hard charrie for me… I wish Root was in it, it would be such fun playing him… But alas, he is sadly departed. Thanks for the comment!_

_**Ihatesool**: Hey, no problem. It's good to hear from you again. And I love the part you mentioned; where Holly and Artemis took comfort from one another's eyes while trying to escape the drain… ahh, a moment wrought with suspense. :)_

_**Cyberspace**: You don't know how pleased I am to read your comment. I love it that I've hooked someone in! Thank you, thank you!_

_**Alexis**: Thank you so much. I hope so, but I doubt it will be as popular as the stories you mentioned. After all, I only have 23 reviews as of yet. :( But Ilove the reviewers I do have! They make me so happy. Thanks for the comment._

_Love love,_

_Eternity_


	5. Wire

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Wire_**

_"How does it go down, when you're the biggest kid in your own playground?_

_And how do you see me, how do I fit in your hierarchy?"_

-Minnie Driver, "Wire"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor (2:45 am)

…

Artemis was amazed at how quickly the bottle of fairy wine had disappeared. Between the two of them, it was gone by midnight. They then turned to an antique bottle of sauvignonblanc, which was now, at a quarter until three in the morning, nearly gone.

"And do you remember the time we were attacked by trolls?" Holly asked, giggling. Apart from her random fits of giggles, Holly seemed normal. Her speech was hardly slurred at all and her movements were still flawless and elegant.

Artemis, although he had endured much more alcohol than this –once back in his younger teenage years, in a fit of childish rage- was feeling a bit queasy. But it was good to be with Holly, finally after so many years. They _had_ been friends; they had been put through too much violence and death to _not_ be. But sitting here, drunk out of his mind, he was beginning to picture little Holly Short as more.

_No!_ Some part of his numb brain said harshly. _Holly is a _FAIRY._ Holly could never love you; could never even commit her thoughts to you. You're lucky she even thinks of you at all. You're lucky she's sitting here with you at all!_

But another part of his brain, the _id,_ as dear Dr. Sigmund Freud called it, was egging Artemis on to kiss her. Artemis' _super_-_ego _was stilly crying out that it was a very, very, very bad idea to even have these thoughts. Artemis' poor ego listened to the two quarreling before shutting down completely.

Or so it seemed to the dazed and confused Artemis Fowl.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Artemis finally managed to get out. He reached for the neck of his bottle before deciding against it. More alcohol would most probably put the pesky id into control. That was the last thing Artemis needed. Not to mention the killer hangover that he knew was coming. "And I also remember how strong Holly Short clung to me in desperation in our 'final moments,'" he said with a sly smirk. Ah, there was the old Artemis.

Holly looked as if she had taken offense to that. "Artemis Fowl! You liar! We were about to _die_, and I was _not_ clinging to you in _desperation_!" Her tone was humored, though, as she continued in a raised voice, "I was hugging you because I thought we both needed some comfort before being torn to pieces!"

Artemis leaned back against the windowpane. Somewhere along the night, the two had left the comfort of the fireside for the cold window seat; Holly on one side, her knees pulled up to her chest, Artemis sitting cross-legged and most unprofessional on the other. "Of course that was the reason, Holly," he said with a slight sigh, followed closely by a yawn.

He could have done without the yawn; it ruined his aura of calm efficiency. Yet, then again, so did the fact that he'd helped a little fairy drink two bottles of wine.

The door to the parlor opened and Butler peeked inside. He raised an eyebrow at the two, who seemed much closer than at the beginning of the night. "Holly, I made up one of the guest rooms for you. You can spend the night here if you want…" he then noticed the wine bottles and grimaced. "Now I insist that you stay. Fairy healing or not, I don't want you drinking and flying. I'm not sure how well your magic works when your body's splattered all over a wall."

Holly grinned. She'd always enjoyed the Eurasian bodyguard's company. "Thank you, Butler… but I have to be gone before sunup. I might take a quick nap later on. Or now, if your Mud Boy here has had his fill of alcohol."

Artemis glowered at Holly. "You've consumed more that I have, Short. Does your fly-boy grandstanding go beyond piloting?"

Holly smirked. "Oh ha-ha, Fowl. Very witty." She turned her attention back to Butler. "Thanks, Butler. If I don't see you before I head out… thanks for everything. You're a great friend."

Butler smiled. His face looked much older, even after the little surgery the Fairy folk performed during their mind wipe so many years ago. He was no longer as fast as he had been; which was, in itself, understandable. But the large Eurasian could not stand being weak. He hated it. Artemis had a feeling that every time Butler looked at him, he felt that sense of age bearing down on him.

And then… and then there was the fact that his heart was giving him troubles.

Butler left the room, but not before scolding Artemis fondly for drinking so much and giving Holly a goodbye hug. Artemis' face had grown sober. He had almost made himself forget about the heart condition. He had almost made himself forget all of it.

Holly noticed his downcast eyes, the set of his clenched jaws. Her smile faded as she reached out to touch his shoulder gently. "Artemis?"

"You asked me why I had snapped at you two years ago." He looked over at Holly, but he didn't like the look in her eyes. It made him uncomfortable; all of the calmness, the understanding in them. She _didn't_ understand, and that's what made Artemis so irritated. "It was because Butler had slowed down. Severely."

"But Artemis, that's because-" she began, as if to explain the process of her bringing Butler back from death had cost him.

"I know, Holly. I know that your healing could not have fully brought him back to his old self. But he was getting worse. He would get chest pains." Artemis' teeth clenched again, the muscle in his jaw pulsing rapidly. When he continued, his words were blunt, no longer edged with drunken calm. "He went to the doctor before called me. An hour before I received your call, he returned. Heart murmurs."

Suddenly, Artemis' words came out like a rush, his eyes boring holes into the cushion they sat on. "I wasn't worried at first. Maybe it was a healthy heart murmur –a sign that his heart was getting healthier. And Butler tried hiding it from me. He tried hiding that it wasn't a simple heart murmur." He looked up at Holly, his eyes emotionless. "Aortic stenosis."

Holly's mouth dropped open, as if on its own accord. Aortic stenosis; caused by a narrow, malformed heart valve. It could easily lead to heart failure and death in its worst stages. It was irreversible as far as Holly knew. Even her fairy magic could not heal it. "But how? People are born with aortic stenosis. Why had he not noticed before?"

Artemis' eyes told her what she needed to know.

"My magic," Holly whispered, eyes widening.

"When you brought Butler back to life, Holly, you repaired an aortic valve that the bullet had pierced. The valve was not formed correctly, becoming too narrow." Artemis looked out the window, pressing his forehead against the glass. "When you called, in my mind I was blaming you. You. But it was my fault that he had been shot in the first place. It was me who put the call into Foaly. It was me who asked you to heal him. But I was dense and I blamed you."

Holly scooted forward, wrapping Artemis into a hug. She didn't expect him to return the embrace, or even cry. And he didn't. Fowls did not cry, and this Fowl would never hug Holly. Unless, of course, they were about to be eaten by a pack of trolls.

To break the mood, as such things tend to happen on a regular basis, Holly heard the distinct buzzing of something vibrating in the back pocket of her pants. She jumped, startled, and reached into her pocket, pulling out the communicator that had previously not rung for two years. She sighed, remembering Foaly saying something about getting her number from Mulch.

Foaly, like the worrywart he was, had insisted on calling her to check up. Make sure she didn't chicken out, make sure she was still alive, make sure Fowl hadn't made her cry, etcetera.

She turned on the communicator. "Foaly what is it?" She then paused, realizing that Foaly's eyes were tightly shut, his jaw clenched, voice coming out in pained gasps.

"Ho…holly. Need you… back… Haven… shot."

The communication ended.

And unbeknownst to Holly, who was dreading the worst, Haven was in a turmoil of blood and flames.

**_Author's Note:_**

Well, I tried killing two birds with one stone here. Now you know the reason he had been so cruel to her two years ago, and you also know Foaly isn't dead… yet. Insert evil chuckle here.

Anyway, I have nothing to update, save for my new addiction to livejournal and my hatred for my xanga. But, whatever.

Does no one have any love for my dear Natila and Reginald? (puppy dog eyes)

Personal comments:

**Me**-**obviously**: Why thank you. And No, Foaly is not quite dead…………………………………………………yet. Hehehehehehehe.

**Holikimaela**: No, believe me, I love long comments. It honestly brightens my day when I see someone enjoys the story enough to tell me their favorite parts, how they interpreted things, and also their criticism. And I feel so honored that you place my story before you friends. Hahaha. I feel bad for them, though. ;) And thank you so much for the comments. As for the wine episode and Holly's laughter, I was basically playing their nervousness against one another. Holly's never one to trip up, but Artemis tries being too perfect, and that's usually his downfall. As for Holly being a denial based character, I must say I would agree under most circumstances. As you'll see later in the story, Holly was very much so in denial while Artemis was a child about her feelings. Now, though, after they've been through so much… she's beginning to accept it. Of course, that doesn't make her any happier about it. And as for Foaly and his simple mechanism to get through the door… I see where you're coming from. I do understand how one would come to the conclusion that it was not high-tech enough for the master centaur. I agree. Once I get the time, rest assured that I will change it. Thank you again for sticking with the story!

**Knight** **of** **Eternal** **Darkness**: Well, it was hard for me to decide whether or not one of them would get drunk. In the original version of this chapter, I had Arty drunk and he kissed Holly. But then when I got to thinking about it, I couldn't see Artemis falling that heavily on the bottle. And I always pictured Holly as one who would hold her liquor well, so she was out, too. ;) Thanks for the comment.

O**peraGustus**: Tehehe. I agree, they are a very cute pair. Thanks for the optimism!

**Absolute** **Power**: Thankies. Oh, and as for the song quotes, I use them to sort of foreshadow an element of the chapter. Take this one, for example. I used the song "Wire" because it kind of delves into what Holly could be thinking about Artemis. For the original version of this chapter, the song was "Such Great Heights" by a favorite band of mine, Postal Service. In it, the lyrics were "And I, I'm thinking it's a sign/ that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and/ when we kiss they're perfectly aligned." Because in that version, Artemis was going to kiss Holly, taking notice of her eyes (which, in Opal Deception was a feature that Artemis seemed to dwell on). Thanks for the question and continued support!

**NoelleWeasley**: Ah, I get that no matter who I write for! Everyone wants long chapters, but those drain me and I end up hating my story. Thus, it never gets finished. I'd hate for that to happen in this story. I'm sorry. But thank you for the comment!

**Alexis**: Oooo, I'm sorry. Cliffhangers… I am in love with them. Honestly. It's so exciting to be left off with the question, "Well what the $&# is going to happen!" But thanks for the compliments and keep with the story!

**Irritated**: Yes sir! Lol.

And that's all!

Love love,

Eternity


	6. The District Sleeps Alone Tonight

**_Chapter 6_**

The District Sleeps Alone Tonight 

_"You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex, _

_A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting.__." _

- Postal Service "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

"What is it?" Artemis asked, seeing the color draining from his fairy companion's face.

She put the communicator back in her back pocket, her lips set into a firm line. Her jaws were clenched and a muscle in her neck jumped frantically. "I need to go."

"What has happened?" Artemis asked, getting to his feet. "What did Foaly say?"

Holly shook her head, eyes closed. She swallowed, whispering, I don't have time to chitchat, Fowl. I need to leave. Tell Butler it was good seeing him again. I'll keep in touch, promise."

Artemis could only blink back his surprise as she turned, heading for the door at a brisk jog. Artemis caught up for her, making up what he lacked in speed with his long legs. He grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. She twirled to face him, eyes a mask of molten rage. "Artemis, damnit, let go of me! I have to get back to Haven-"

Artemis smiled, a nasty little smirk. "Either you tell me right now what has happened or I call Butler down and he will forcibly hold you down while I extract the answer. Although the last option would undoubtedly be much more fun for me, you are a friend and I want what you want… most of the time."

Holly's eyes were brimming with her anger and the slightest hint of tears. "Something's wrong!" she yelled, finally fed up. She yanked her hand out of Artemis' grip forcefully, snapping, "I don't know what the hell is happening, except ever second you detain me means a second more of pain for someone. Foaly wouldn't have called me, leaving me such a cryptic message if he wasn't hurt!"

She made it out of the room and into the foyer before Artemis grabbed her arm again.

"D'Avrit, Fowl, let me go!" she yelled, struggling against his pale hand. He refused to let go, though.

"Holly, damnit, calm down," he ordered. "I'm going to go get my coat. I'm coming with you."

Holly let out a shaky, exasperated laugh. "Fowl, you don't get it, do you! Haven may have been found by the humans. A probe might be attacking the People. Swear toads may be devouring the city; hell, I don't know! I need to get down there and I don't need a mud boy mucking around in it!"

Under any other circumstance, Artemis would have become cool and detached, all the while planning his opponent's utter defeat. Now, though, was hardly the time. He let go of Holly's arm only to grab his black coat. "Lead on, Short. I am coming whether you like it or not. Who knows, Haven just may have a job large enough for a mud man."

Holly shook her head, grinding her teeth. After all of this was over, and presuming there was still a Haven left, she would definitely need a vacation in one of the private spas.

…

Underground Haven

LEPrecon HQ

…

Natila looked down the roster in front of her, slowly ticking off the names of the officers she had killed.

Reginald was sitting to her left, watching the surveillance cameras. He saw the fallen centaur moving around a bit, using his human arms to pull himself to his desk. There he collapsed, head on the control panel. So he wasn't dead yet. Hmmm, interesting development. He mentally weighed the pros and cons of telling Natila this. The pro would be that she would go finish the poor beast off quickly. The con was that she would probably be in a bad mood the rest of the day.

Reginald decided that the poor animal would die soon enough and to not even bother with telling Natila.

Natila glanced up, as if hearing his thoughts. "Did you say something, Reginald?"

Reginald shook his head, casually leaning over in front of the monitors so that she couldn't see Foaly. "No, no, just watching these screens is all."

Natila made a rather unfeminine grunt, sounding amazed. "Well, you're doing something smart for once. I'm amazed. What's the status outside of the headquarters?" she asked, sifting through a few papers in front of her.

Reginald pressed a few random buttons, glad to see that his combination brought forth a picture of the outside. "Well, it seems like there are flames. A lot of flames."

Natila rolled her eyes. "Reginald, we used the human equivalent of a meteorite shower in the middle of a populated residential area. Of course there will be flames. Now get out there and start putting a few out. I need to make my broadcast." She shook out her long torrents of black hair and applied a fresh coat of lipstick made from crushed berries. Oh yes, her vid screen appearance would ring in a new age…

…

Underground Haven

…

Holly had to sneak into a camouflaged People sanctuary near the entrance to Tera. Her pod only held one person –one _small_ person, hardly a mud man. She'd need a moonbelt and a pair of hummingbird issued wings.

She had found the resources rather easily and was now zipping down the craggy tunnel. The throttle on the wings was fully opened, making it nearly as fast as a magma-flared pod. She could tell Artemis was not enjoying the speed, though; his easy grip on her waist had become a vice and his face was shoved directly into her collarbone, just inches above her breasts. He was lucky he wasn't those few inches lower or else he would have a fist implanted into the side of his head.

Holly did allow herself a brief moment of sadistic pleasure at seeing Fowl so childishly curled up and clinging onto her. The moment was gone, though, when a particularly large stalactite at the mouth of the tunnel made her swerve to the left. Artemis' fingers tightened on Holly's waist, painfully.

What she saw made her breath catch.

Half of Haven looked exactly the same. The buildings built into the cavernous depths, the moss clinging, the little pools between stalagmites.

The other half, the residential area made of expensive wood imported from aboveground, was burned. Half of the buildings were completely gone. Others were half-eaten from fire, others collapsing…

Artemis, his feet now firmly on the ground, looked up for the first time. His eyes widened sufficiently in a very un-Fowl-like manner. "Holly…"

Holly swallowed past the large lump growing in her throat. She had to make it to her apartment. She could vaguely see the building, hr building, which was still standing. Its base was made of cavern stone and onyx, virtually indestructible. Holly was suddenly very happy about that. Holly shook herself, trying to clear her clouded mind. She would have time to go blank and sob her pretty eyes out once Haven was saved.

But there she was faced with another problem –saving Haven from Frond-knew what, by herself. Oh, and don't forget the six-foot tall mud man wandering after her. Scratch any ideas involving stealth.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Artemis' hand and tugging him into motion. "Keep low," she murmured. "See the charred building over there? We need to make it there in once piece without being detected. Think you can manage?"

Artemis grinned, unhooking himself from Holly's moonbelt. His grip tightened on hers, a slight squeeze. "Is there anything, dear Holly, I cannot do?"

Holly would have replied, 'Yes, lowering your overly large ego,' but things were a bit too serious for such frivolous comebacks. Taking comfort from his assured hold on her tiny hand, Holly started into a run.

Artemis, who would have only had slight discomfort at running this distance normally, was already tiring. Being stooped over while running made his constricting abdomen muscles and overworked legs scream in anguish. Had he had any spare breath, he would have cursed in every single language he knew –which was quite a few.

Finally they reached the building, but Artemis' troubles did not end there. Holly's face was grim as she turned to look at him. Her breathing was hardly even labored. "The lift is out. We have to climb."

A fire-escape, very human and barbaric compared to the rest of the apartment complex, stood just to their left, charred. Holly grasped one of the rungs, hoisting herself up.

Two floors and eighteen rungs later, Artemis gasped out, "If God had a sense of humor, you'd like on the top floor."

Holly's expression of deep-set concentration was suddenly marred by an evil smirk. She turned to look down at the human below her. "Your God must be a funny man. There are ten floors –I'm on the ninth."

_Author's Note_:

Aghffdhklfjk, I am so sorry! It's been too long, hasn't it? Well, the problem was that I, conveniently, slipped off to Jacksonville for the fourth of July and never came back. Haha. Well, I'm back now and met with so many reviews! To which, unfortunately, I cannot reply at this time.

Some of you, though, caught the bait and I am so proud. The question was, **"Isn't a fairy not allowed to share spirits with a human?**" That is completely correct, and yes I did it for a reason. Kudos to you all who caught that. You deserve cookies. :)

So, please review, please please. Imust know I am loved.

Love love,

Eternity


	7. Age of Loneliness

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Age of Loneliness_**

_"That is your destiny..._

_Take it,_

_Take it in your hands..."_

-_Enigma, _"Age of Loneliness"

Underground Haven

Holly's Apartment

The apartment, of course, was made for an occupant who was not six feet tall. Artemis had to make do with sitting on his knees, most probably wrinkling the pants of his suit. He frowned slightly, but decided to not complain. He was, after all, the one who insisted on coming.

Holly was rummaging around in the other room, talking randomly about not knowing what was happening breathlessly. She was shoving things into a large bag before muttering about having to change. With speed that Artemis could only ogle at, Holly was running into an adjoining room, still muttering to herself.

Artemis stood, wandering around the apartment, gazing intently at her vidscreen, which said had three messages. He was itching to tear the thing apart and see how it worked, but refrained. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder, about to ask Holly if he could play the messages.

The words never left his lips, though, as he saw Holly, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, dressing in the adjoining room. She hadn't even shut the door and seemed oblivious to Artemis' shocked stare.

He wanted to look away, try to compose himself, and feign decency, but found himself unable to tear his gaze from the toffee-colored skin before him. A taunt stomach, arching up slightly over ribs that were healthily accented against the dark skin, the firm curve of her breasts, the slope of her neck…

And, as happens in such cases, Holly Short looked up at that moment. Their eyes met and for one stunning moment Artemis thought Holly was about to marching into the room and shoot him. She started marching, in fact, but only slammed the door between them.

Artemis stumbled slightly as he ducked over to a sofa. He sat down heavily, taking up most of the cushion space. His mind kept replaying the scene he had just laid witness to. He tried shaking it from his mind, but it refused to leave. There was such a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and traveling lower…

The door opened and Holly stood before him, dressed in a suit that looked suspiciously like her old LEP issued recon suit. She grabbed the bag she had shoved full of things and took out a nasty looking gun, putting it in a hip holster.

"Lets go," she said, words clipped. She headed back for the window and fire escape, but Artemis grabbed her arm.

"Holly-"

"Forget it, Artemis," she snapped. "It doesn't matter; so you got a little peep show, good for you. Foaly and the others may be in danger. We don't have time to be bickering over your opinion of my body, now do we?"

Artemis realized that she was right and released her arm. She was right, but that didn't mean Artemis felt any better. Every time he was around Holly, he seemed to grow a conscious the size of New Guinea (which was much to large for the young Fowl) and he was bloody tired of it. He was tired of now feeling like everything he was doing was so bleeding wrong and immoral, that ogling Holly's body made him worse than a troll.

Holly seemed to notice the thoughts running around in Artemis' mind, although he wasn't sure how. He was almost certain he had not let his mask slip. Holly opened her mouth to say something, though better of it, and instead sighed. She shook her head and began the decent down the ladder.

At the bottom, Artemis was once again huddled over. Holly grabbed Artemis' arm, and with her free hand took out the large gun at her side. "Stick close to me," she warned. "I don't know what's out there, but if they were able to do this, there must be quite a few of them…"

…

Underground Haven

Police Plaza

…

Natila looked directly into the screen before her, a serene smile on her lips. Behind the camera was Reginald, holding a tied and bound man. Captain Trouble Kelp, to be exact. One of the most well known names in the force, and he was reduced to powerlessness, no magic, and being help in enemy clutches.

"Hello Haven," Natila murmured, her smile staying in place as she spoke. "I feel unfortunate to inform you that, no, the Mud Men have not found us. No, it is not the goblins uprising. It is one of your own fairy companions. It is me."

"And me!" Reginald called stupidly from behind the camera.

Natila's left eye twitched, but she managed to keep her false smile in place. "This is the dawning of a new era, People of Haven. This is a new morning and a change in life. This is your revolution. Democracy, to take one of the Mud Men's words, is no way for us to rule this lovely place called Haven. Tyranny under an iron fist… that's more my style."

She motioned for Reginald to come into view. Masked and cloaked, Reginald stumped over to where she sat, dragging the beaten and bound Captain Kelp. "This, for those of you unfamiliar with his face, is Captain Trouble Kelp, one of the senior LEP officers and most well known. We have taken no prisoners besides him. He lies beaten, his magic drained, and at our mercy. Let this be a warning to any of you who plan on rising against me. You will perish." With a cheeky smile, she added, "I'll be in touch."

…

Underground Haven

Outside the Short & Diggums Investigation Agency

…

Holly turned quickly to see one of the large vidscreens, towering from a neighboring building. A woman, pretty enough but a bit too self-righteous for her own good, claimed to be the one behind the attacks… and she was planning on taking all of Haven.

The message was short, hardly spanning more than a two-minute broadcasting span. Once it was over, Holly felt her heart sink, very slowly, so she could feel its progress downward until it rested uncomfortably in her small intestines.

"Holly?"

Holly jerked back into reality at the sound of Artemis' voice. She swallowed, berating herself. Get a hold of yourself, Short! You can't do this! Have three years out of the force really made you this stupid? Quit spacing out; you have a task. Fulfill it.

Holly reached for the doorknob to her office door. She was amazed to find that Mulch must have fixed it. "Stay off to the side," she whispered to Artemis, eyes trained on the door. Once he had moved out of the way, she took a deep breath. Her gun at the ready, she turned the knob and went down on one knee, expecting fire.

Nothing.

The room was in its normal disarray; nothing was out of place –besides the things she and Mulch threw on the ground like the slobs they were. Holly slowly stood, stepping into the room. She did a quick yet thorough sweep, feeling her police instincts coming out once again. She called out to Artemis, "Come in and shut the door. I'm checking the back room. I think Mulch is still here."

She heard the front door close as she graced into the next room. Here, there were all sorts of disorder that even Holly wouldn't have stood for. "Mulch?" she called, traipsing silently across the volcanic floor. She barely made a sound as she stepped over broken desks and avoided the glass strewn on the floor. The small fairy refrigerator, running solely on magma flares and heating coils, was cracked open slightly. A bundle of carrots and broccoli lay on the floor beside it.

Holly crept toward the refrigerator, which seemed to be leaning suspiciously to its left. Poising her body to avoid any gunfire, had someone actually managed to fit themselves into the space, she opened the door.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Holly was momentarily thrown off. "Mulch? What the hell are you doing in the bloody refrigerator? Frond, you gave me a scare." She opened the door and let him roll out, glaring at her while rubbing his backside.

"I've been sittin' in that thing for Frond knows how long. I made a mess of the room to make it look like no one was left in here. You know, like the occupants were forcefully evacuated or something."

"Right," Holly muttered, distracted. "What happened?"

"Well, once I squeezed into the refrigerator, I had to go really bad and-"

Holly grimaced. "No, I mean what happened to Haven? Foaly contacted me at Artemis' and all he said was Haven was in trouble. What's going on?"

Mulch perked up at the mention of Artemis, but seemed to decide that other things were a wee bit more important than the fact Holly was gallivanting with a mud man. A mud man she claimed to hate. "I don't know any more than you do. Around midnight, things just started getting weird. At first I didn't notice nothing," he continued, walking into the main room. Artemis, who was sitting behind Holly's desk and flipping through some of her files, glanced up.

"At first I didn't notice nothing," he continued, "but then I started realizin' that the LEP weren't out makin' their rounds, you know? And then there was this siren and everyone went into a panic. The radios and broadcasting keep sayin' that everythin's a'right, but I'm not too sure, Holly. It sure don't look like everythin's a'right."

"Someone must have infiltrated Police Plaza," Holly murmured, eyes looking directly at Artemis but not actually seeing him. She was seeing the floor plan for Police Plaza in her minds' eye, tracing every route. "Someone must have gotten in through… the old drainage shaft, I am guessing." Her voice was coming out clipped and quick, making it hard to follow. "Low security, accessible to just about every room including…"

"Including Foaly's?" Artemis asked, sitting up straighter.

"No… but right outside of it." Holly exchanged worried glanced with Artemis before turning to Mulch. "Are you coming?"

Mulch licked the tips of his fingers, grinning. "Do you think I would miss out on all the fun? Whereve that mud boy goes, trouble is surroundin'. And do you remember who saved you the last time your asses were in danger?"

Holly rolled her eyes, heading for the door. Artemis stood and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "We need a plan, Short," he said, looking irritated. "We can't just go in there, you with your guns blazing, Mulch trying to swallow people whole, and me cowering with nothing to do. We need a plan," he repeated.

Holly jerked her arm out of his hand. "We don't know who the people are that have done this, besides the fact that they are led by a black-haired elf who thinks she's Queen Bee. We also don't know how many followers she has –more goblins? Angry elves? Demented dwarves? We also have no idea where the hell she is stationed inside Police Plaza. Do you _honestly_ think we have enough information to _make_ _a plan_?"

Mulch could see, rather clearly, that this relationship was suffering from what he called old fashioned stubbornness. She thinks she should be dominant, he thinks he should be dominate. Wah-wah-wah, bullshit. It was ridiculous. Their conversation could have been intelligently done had they both kept their cool. But then again, one thought that the other's ideas were inferior.

"-the only way we can do this is with a solid plan!" Artemis was saying, tone cool yet forceful.

"What the hell do you know, boy! You've been in Haven, what, _two times_ and you already know how it should be run!"

Mulch sighed, heading for the door. He grabbed a small blaster that sat on one of the shelves and tossed it to Artemis. The two were thrown into stunned silence, trying to figure out what Mulch was doing.

"Look, you two fight like little kids. Just kiss and make up already. I'm going over to Police Plaza to scope things out. Come if you want, sit here and piss and moan if you'd rather."

Holly and Artemis looked at one another for a long spell of silence. Finally, Holly muttered, "We'll secure the area, scope around, and then make a plan. Does that suit the master?"

Artemis gave a tiny smirk, making sure Holly's back was already to him as she strolled toward the door. "That suits the master just fine…"

…

Author's Note:

Ah yes, and finally an update. The sad news is as of Friday, I will be on another vacation (I know, I'm never home anymore) for two weeks. That means lots of writing time for me… which is a good thing. Honest. And I have to finish my 11th grade AP-English reading list… "Giants in the Earth"… wish me luck.

**_Personal_** **_Comments_**:

**_The Dark Empress of Eternity_**Hello fellow Eternity! Ah, we are on different spectrums of the plain, aren't we? And thank you very much for the lovely review. I plan on their being a lot of emotional, physical, and mental pain happening to our lovely heroes. Don't worry, you'll get your pound of flesh. ;)

**_OperaGustus_**Thankies. Hope the update was timely enough.

_X-**darkangel**: _Sorry I didn't do all of the weird AbCdEfG stuff with your name, but I know I would have screwed it over royally. ;) Thanks, I love to be loved. Haha. And things are beginning to (finally) pick up.

**_Holikimaea_**: Ahh, thank you. You seem to catch all of the small details I add in to make it more believable! Keep up with the story –feedback from you is loved!

**_IhateSool: _**I have noticed that many people forget the spirits thing. But I read all four books within a single month, as well as started writing this fanfic. It was all emblazed in my memory. Thanks for the review!

**_Zarroc_**: I will try and, hope beyond all hope, the story will be above and beyond expectations. Thanks for the review!

**_Nentori_**: Hehehhe! (Spazzes too) Thank you! Hope you liked it.

Leave me some reviews, my ickle lovies.

Love love,

Eternity


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

**Chapter 8**

**Everything Will Be Alright**

"_I wasn't searching for a doll…_

_To say the least I thought I'd seen them all._

_But then you took me by surprise-_

_I'm dreamin' bout those dreamy eyes_."

The Killers "Everything Will be Alright"

…

Underground Haven

LEP HQ

…

Natila was furious.

Reginald, in his infinite stupidity, had said that Natila made a mistake – actually, he had hinted at it, and hinting was almost worse than blatantly stating it in Natila's mind.

"Tell me why it is that you think we should untie Captain Kelp?" she spat, trying to sound civil –it was a losing battle.

"Because he doesn't have a gun?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Natila sighed, looking over at the unconscious Kelp. "And what do you think he would do once we let him go? I'll tell you what he'd do –_he'd find a bloody gun_!"

Reginald thought on that for a few brief seconds before meekly murmuring, "Well, you don't have to get angry. Maybe he'd just roll into a ball and cry for his mum."

Natila rolled her eyes. "Reginald, I just don't know what to say to you anymore. He's not a cowardice moron –unlike you. Now go scope the area –and take some of the swear toads with you. We may have the upper hand, but it won't do to let our guard slip."

…

Sometimes Natila was uncharacteristically lucky. In one such instance, she had created a killing machine no larger than a domestic cat –purely on accident.

In a particularly bad mood, Natila had hurled a rather nasty spell –to educe uncontrollable boils- at her estranged petty-thief partner, Reginald. Infuriatingly swift for such a slow-to-process individual, he ducked out of the way.

It took Natila five seconds before she actually realized what had happened. A heavy swear, in a very deep croak, was heard and drew Natila's very dark, very confused eyes. A swear toad, covered in boils, stared up at her sullenly.

"Oh go-" Natila gave a vulgar command and, to her utter astonishment, the toad turned to carry out its order.

"Natila, what did you do?" Reginald breathed, watching as the toad went about with its task (which was a very lewd request involving the toad and a stilagmite) in open-mouthed confusion.

"I… I don't... wha?" Natila's face was flustered. "D'Avrit, you disgusting frog, stop it!"

And, like magic, it did.

Natila's eyes slowly began to gleam manically. "There, were have it! The main ingredient to a perfect rule! The ultimate weapon! Who would expect a toad with boils to be potentially fatal?"

…

Underground Haven

Outside of the LEP HQ

…

Holly Short wanted to scream, to cry, to shoot something –anything besides what she was doing. Sneaking along the outside of the LEP Headquarters was hardly productive in her mind –the shoot-down-everything-and-then-take-assessment was more her style.

Mulch, looming like a great shadow before her, was hunkered over, sniffing the ground intently. He took a small taste here and there, swearing that he would be able to find a ventilation shaft for the building this way. "The ground's a lil' hard," he managed to say past a mouthful of dark sludge. "I'll man'ge. 'Fink I should go in here."

Holly watched as Mulch unhinged his jaw and began shoveling dirt into it. It was most unpleasant to watch, but somehow Holly found herself unable to tear her gaze away. It was amazing in a disgusting way.

Artemis came up behind Holly, feeling uneasy. He needed a plan and he needed one now. He barely heard Mulch say to stay put until they got his 'signal.' Artemis' mind was whirling, trying to come up with a plan by what little information he had.

No one had interfered as the company of would-be heroes had approached. No one. That meant, Artemis gathered, that the people in charge of this horrific operation were either stupid, Americans, or preparing something very nasty for them. He suspected that the latter was more so up the fairies sleeves.

Holly glanced over at Artemis, mouth open to ask why he had fallen silent so suddenly. When she caught sight of his hard, icy glare penetrating a wall nearby, she realized he must have been thinking. It was just like him to plot up an ingenious idea while glaring at stones. There was a peculiar nook in the craggy stones, though, maybe 3x10 feet, that he was looking at expectantly.

"Artemis?"

Artemis' eyes focused and turned to Holly, mouth in a firm line. "Have you noticed that no one has come to 'invite' us inside?"

Holly had opened her mouth when soft footfalls, just slightly within her hearing range, came toward their position. Holly's first thought was that it was a foe that needed termination. Her hand fell to her gun, her stance sliding back onto her left leg. Her second thought was that the damnable _commander_ (may he rot slowly upon death) might actually be _doing his job_ and trying to fortify Police Plaza. Her hand remained on her gun, though, as she looked to the darkened corner where the footsteps were slowly trudging along.

The steps paused, still too far around the corner to give light to their body. Artemis took in a sudden breath, hissing, "What the hell is that _thing_?"

Holly's eyes swiveled around, looking to where Artemis was gazing with revolted horror. He was looking at a particularly nasty little swear toad, its big bubbly eyes glaring stonily at Artemis. "It's only a swear toad," Holly sighed, slightly relived. "Artemis, don't scare me like that. I thought I might actually have a reason to worry… but _Frond_, it certainly is an ugly little thing, isn't it? I've never seen one with boi-"

The frog cut her off with its high, screeching swears. Holly was taken aback; she'd never seen a swear toad begin cursing so loudly and with such ferocity. The frog was hopping up and down in place, screaming, and its boils popped and hissed before emitting thick fluid that spewed everywhere.

"What the –D'Avrit!" Holly cursed as some of the yellow puss landed on her cheek. It was stinging painfully and Holly could do nothing but try to wipe it off and bite her tongue to the pain.

Artemis, also caught off guard by this, hesitated a moment before grabbing Holly and shoving her into the small nook in the wall. He heard the footsteps, which until then that been silent, coming closer. The footfalls were much heavier, faster in moving… Holly was still cursing venomously, tears lacing through her voice.

Artemis followed Holly into the narrow, craggy area, his body pressed close to hers. He felt her so close, so painfully close, and she was cursing heavily as if she hadn't realized they were being followed, or that Artemis was oh-so close, or….

Artemis, in desperation, clamped a hand over Holly's mouth, whispering harshly, "Damnit, Short, do you not _hear_ that?"

Holly's wide, hazel eyes met his and she seemed to suddenly understand. The two stood, silent and pressed against one another, listening until the feet passed. Even then they still stood, not moving, eyes unblinkingly latched onto one another. Artemis noticed then that there was a ring of forest-green around Holly's iris… golden flecks marred the uninterrupted green-brown pupil, golden flecks that Artemis had never noticed before.

And as he gazed at her, her tiny, perfect face barely reaching his chest, he realized that he didn't want to silence her with his hand. He wanted her lips covered by his, her words swallowed by his mouth…

He slowly lowered his hand, inch by slow inch, not wanting to spend any more time in this small space but also unwilling to let her go so soon.

_Stop it, Fowl, _Artemis thought, eyes tearing away from Holly. _Get a grip!_ "I think we-" Artemis had begun, clearing his throat, when a noise very close to a sonic boom rocked the ground. Acrid air rose from the hole Mulch had disappeared into.

"The signal," Holly, grumbled, nose wrinking in distaste. "Lets go, Artemis… Hey, Artemis, you need to move so that I can get out, you know. Artemis!"

Artemis pulled himself away from Holly, covering with, "Do you fairies not have flares or smoke signals? It would be much more simple and less detrimental to our health that dwarf gas."

Holly watched Artemis and tried valiantly to calm her quickly beating heart. The intensity his eyes had given her when he had looked at her, the slightly scared longing, the need in his gaze… it had excited her and, honestly, scared her shitless. "I, uh, I don't know…" she blinked, swallowing deeply. Had he just asked a question? "We need to go. Now. Before any more swear toads pop up." She grimaced and ran a hand over her cheek. The skin was touchy, sensitive and inflamed.

What the hell had that toad done to her?

…

The tunnel was long but very straight, much to Artemis' relief. Had it zigzagged around line some intricate rabbit hole, Artemis would have been shit out of luck. The only plus-side to wandering around under ground in a small, compact tunnel was Holly's backside directly in front of his face… which, in truth, was a bit of a downside, as well. Artemis was almost positive that he would go insane and fuck poor, unsuspecting Short into the hard-packed earth beside them. And such an act, though no doubt would be extremely gratifying, would be most un-Fowl-ish of Artemis.

They had a civilization to save, for Christ's sake!

The tunnel cameo to an end and Holly hoisted herself up through a ventilation shaft Mulch had removed. Her boots made a soft squelch on the waxed tile floor of the LEP hallway. Artemis wobbly followed suit, coming up in enough time to hear Mulch say, "Hol, you look strange…"

Holly glowered. "A damn toad spit something at me," she grumbled, running a finger over her injured cheek. The swelling had gone up since her time in the tunnel, much to her surprise. What then hell had that toad hit her with? And why was her magic not taking care of it?

"No, it's not that… although that cheek looks worse than a centaur's-" Holly glared at him heatedly and he broke off with a little smile. "Anyway, what I mean is… you seem different. Your little glow that all you fairies have, it's…" he shrugged then, as if it didn't matter, and said, "Well, there's bigger things to worry about then your beauty, I suppose."

Artemis did notice it now, though. Her glow, the little hum of vibrant life, had faded. She looked almost human now… But it was probably stress. Yes, that's what it was. Stress.

Holly brushed dirt from her old recon uniform. Artemis began to follow suit, only to realize it was futile. The Armani was ruined and no amount of brushing at his knees would help that. Finally, he spoke. "We need a plan, Holly, or else this will blow up in our faces."

Holly paused. The rash civilian in her prompted her to hit him across the face, much as she had done seven years ago. The warrior and former LEP Captain told her he was correct. If they didn't have a plan, they didn't have a chance. But, at the same time, what sort of plan could they make?

She tapped a button on her custom watch, a prototype Foaly made especially for her. It displayed a blue print of any building she happened to be in at the time. Damn tricky to work, but very useful. A green mess of 3-D lines popped up with a bleep. "This is our location," Holly began, pointing at a blinking yellow dot at the southern tip of the building. "The main holding areas of Police Plaza, which is where all broadcasts are done from, are in the basement. I don't think the fairies who are taking over would be stupid enough to remain there, but they might have left clues. Foaly's room is here, just down the corridor. I say we check in with Foaly, pick up a few guns, and see what he knows."

Artemis nodded, feeling a bit more secure now that they had somewhat of a plan –a vague one, yes, but it was still a plan. "Get us to Foaly. We will figure things out from there."

Holly nodded, tapping a button on her watch. The screen faded out. "Mulch, wait outside, secure the perimeter as best as you can, and tell us anything major that goes down. Here." She fished through her backpack, brought from her home, and handed Mulch a small microphone. "Put that on your collar. You can talk to us, but you can't hear us. I figured that Artemis and I will be doing most of the dangerous work, so we should get the ear pieces." She handed Artemis one of the earpieces, securing one over her small, daintily pointed ear.

"Where'd you get these, Hol? Sealin' from the LEP now, are you?" Mulch asked, a sneaky glint in his eyes.

Holly couldn't resist a small smirk. "No, not really. Just from Foaly. Now get out there."

"Right, right," Mulch muttered, securing the mic onto his grubby shirt. "Leave me to the less-dangerous jobs –you've learned quickly," Mulch teased before disappearing into the earth again.

Artemis hooked his earpiece on, turning to Holly. "Ready?"

Holly grabbed something else from her bag, pushing it into Artemis' hand. A gun. "Now we are."

…

Underground Haven

LEP HQ – Basement

…

Natila glanced down at the screen in front of Reginald, which he seemed hell-bent on hiding from her. It was rather futile in the long run, though –trying to hide the fact that the centaur was still alive. She'd only shot him with the stun setting, after all. It was all part of her ingenious plan –not that Reginald knew that.

How did that mud man saying go? To fool your enemy you must first fool your friend?

Reginald was grumbling about dysfunctional swear toads. "-burst its boils. Which aren't they supposed to only do that when there's an intruder? Went over there and there was nothin' t'all but a pile of frog remains and a hole."

Natila wanted to point out how very stupid he was. Did he not realize that a big hold possible meant intruders? Did he not fathom the fact that the centaur would have certainly called Holly Short? And seeing as Holly Short was aboveground, she would of course enlist the help of her human lover, the infamous Artemis Fowl.

But no, that would be much too much for him to think of all in one day.

Natila sighed. "Reginald, your idle prattle wearies me. Shut up."

It was just as Reginald turned hurt, simplistic eyes onto Natila when the screen of Foaly's room shorted out. Static met their eyes.

"Maybe a malfunction?" Reginald quipped stupidly.

Only a strong, heated volt of magma power could take out Foaly's little recording machines.

Natila smiled. It seemed the cavalry had arrived. One fairy and one mud man. How hard could that be? She had laid down so many false trails, so many false presumptions… even Artemis Fowl would be fooled, especially by that note she had left. And, what were the chances of Natila being outsmarted?

"Slim to none," Natila murmured to herself with a smile. "Slim to none."

…

Underground Haven

LEP HQ – Foaly's Room

…

Holly Short found the door to Foaly's room wide open, the control box smoking and torn apart.

Holly raised her gun, flipping the setting as high as it would go, and firing directly at the rotating camera in the upper left-hand corner. It exploded in a fire of sparks and heated lava.

"Foaly?" Holly called out hesitantly, gun still raised. "Foaly, you in there?"

Artemis' gun was tucked away inside his jacket. Artemis hated guns and would refuse to use the weapon unless worse came to worse.

A tin foiled head slowly emerged from under a desk. "Holly?" Foaly asked, large eyes wild.

"Foaly!" Holly exclaimed. "What the- I thought you were _dying_! You actually had me _worried_!" She sighed, putting her gun back into its holster. "What happened and what's going on?"

Foaly pulled himself out from under the table, clopping over to her. "Holly, they're out to get me! To get us all! I-" he then paused, catching sight of Artemis. "Frond save us, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Good evening to you, too, Foaly," Artemis smirked. "No do be so good as to inform is who, exactly, is out to 'get' us?"

Foaly was still looking as if his dead Aunt Muriel had walked in and given him a swift kick to the rear. "Artemis, I…" he shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and finally managed, "Holly, I've been having these moments where everything goes blank, and then I'll wake up with a gap of four hours in my memory."

"Foaly, what are you trying to-"

"She shot me! She shot me, the little bitch!"

Holly seemed both affronted and taken aback by his outburst. Foaly's voice was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger. "Foaly, I don't-"

"Here," Foaly spat out angrily. He shoved a piece of crumpled paper at her. "Read that. I'll be back; I have something for you."

Artemis watched as Foaly clopped away before resigning himself to read the note over Holly's shoulder. The words were in gnomish, only the symbols had little curly-cues that made reading highly irritating and slow.

'Foaly-

I know you must be so upset and confused… but I suppose that's a given. Your little blackouts have been induced by a small pill I have designed –yes, you may be faintly remembering a pink pill now, aren't you? And yes, I shot you with every intention of you waking up. I want you alive so you can run to your little Holly Short and tell her that her beloved Haven will be in ruins within two days. And how can she stop me without her lovely Artemis who she's been in contact with so much?

But don't worry… I won't kill Holly.

I'll leave that job to my swear toads.

Oh, and don't try finding me. I won't be within reach.

-Natila'

By this time, Foaly had returned, looking irate. "Holly, I expected you to show up alone… and if you had, I would have told you to run. But with Artemis, I think we might have a chance." He smiled wickedly, placing a large gun into Holly's hands. "Go shoot the hell out of her."

Holly raised the gun, eyes wide. "Frond, Foaly, its huge!"

"It's a prototype," Foaly grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nanomachine made. It combines tiny protein-eating materials with silver nitrate. Near instant death."

Holly's hazel eyes registered amazement. She and Artemis looked astounded. "Frond, Foaly," she whispered, clipping the heavy gun to her moonbelt. "This is… damn, this is something else."

Ignoring his smug grin and inflated ego, Holly began her orders. "Alright, Foaly, try to see if you can hack into the system in the basement; find out if there's been any activity and get onto frequency seven if you find something." She then turned to Artemis. "Have a plan, Mr. Mastermind?"

Artemis grinned. "Get me to the basement. We'll see what's left there."

As they began walking, Artemis couldn't help feeling sorry for Holly. She had no idea… It was obvious that Natila knew he was here –if she didn't, she wouldn't have even bothered mentioning him in the note. And it was also obvious that she was still in the basement. She wanted to trap one of them; probably him. But he wouldn't allow that to happen. One of them would more than likely die… he didn't want to tell Holly it was probably going to be her.

The thought stung him, but he tried keeping his personal feelings far out of his mind. This Natila was very smart, for an emotional woman. Artemis would have to play into her plans perfectly in order to keep them both alive. He pulled his jacket closer at the thought. Play into her hands, make her over confident, and then hit her. Hard.

"Holly," he murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder to halt her. When she came to a stop, her let his hands slide down to her waist, as if a normal gesture. "We don't know what will happen. I want you to go in behind me. Don't argue," he added when she opened her mouth. His hand on her waist was working furiously to unclip the large gun from her moonbelt and go undetected. "Just please do this. For me?" He grabbed the heavy gun just as if came undone, pleased that Holly hadn't seemed to notice. He quickly put the gun into his waistband at his back.

Holly's eyes were locked onto Artemis, wanting to tell him to go to hell and stop coddling her. But at the same time his words were sweet and his hand on her back was soft, if not a little jerky… But then he pulled away, his hand going to his back. Odd behavior, but before she could question it his hand found her shoulder again.

"Come on, Holly. We need to keep moving."

Holly tore her gaze away from his, feeling a small flame flickering to life low in her belly. It was all too crazy –first they reconcile, her feelings return, then they have a civilization to save, and her hormones decide to go haywire? What a day.

"Right," she murmured, pulling away. "Lead on, Fowl. Straight ahead, down the stairs."

Artemis' hand fell away from her shoulder and he cleared his throat. Would he really be able to sacrifice her? "Right… Lets go."

…

Author's Note:

Whooo, a very looooong chapter and, let me tell you, a well-deserved one for you all. 9 pages in total, folks. My vacation was very fun, but coming home I found that my friendship with a person I've known for 7 years is on rocky ground and I don't have the strength to try to patch it up again. Ah well, you all don't really care about that. So, leave me some reviews! I promise the personalized comments will be back with the next chapter.

Love love,

Eternity


	9. Dark Wings

**Chapter 9**

"_Don't you die on me…_

_You haven't made your peace;_

_Live life, breathe, breathe…"_

-Within Temptation, "Dark Wings"

The door slid open, giving way to a complex hive of blinking and beeping control panels. Artemis calmly stepped inside, sensing Holly close behind him. She didn't know this would be an ambush – she didn't know that Artemis was planning on using her as the bait. She had no idea how the fairies thought –how Artemis himself would have thought were he in their position.

For an instant, Artemis wanted to tell Holly to get in the front –that they wouldn't take her if she were before him. _But then_, Artemis' smart side reasoned, _you would find yourself waiting for Holly to get her ass in gear and save you. She might be a damn good shot and near impossible to kill, but she isn't exactly ace in the planning department._

The door slid closed behind them with a soft hiss and a mechanical whirl. A slim figure, made dark by the faint light streaming from behind her, loomed atop the control bridge. It spoke, the voice coming to their ears a high, sweet trill. "Welcome Fowl… and Miss Short," she added, something like iced jealously in her voice. She hopped nimbly off of the bridge, striding over on large heels. She stopped just short of Artemis, breathing, "Check mate."

Artemis, cool and detached, managed nonchalance as he said, "I wouldn't say that just yet, Miss Natila. I, after all, still have an LEP officer on my side."

"Oh?" Natila looked positively gleeful. "Why don't you turn and see in what position your lovely officer is in?"

Harmless and damsel-in-distress were two words that Artemis would have never used to describe Holly. But, as he turned and caught sight of her, he felt a pang of horror and anger. A brutish fairy had Holly by the neck, evidently having picked her up from behind. Just as Artemis had suspected. Holly hung in the air, gasping silently and wordlessly, eyes wide and watering.

And this is what Artemis had done. Artemis had sacrificed the one person who even considered him slightly decent. He had to do this, of course… but that fact didn't make matters any better in his mind.

"Drop her, Reginald," Natila ordered.

The brute did so. As soon as Holly hit the ground, she was twisting away, gasping at the air, and reaching wildly for the new gun. The new gun that was not there. Her hand floundered, her eyes widened, and she hesitated for one vital second.

That second was all Reginald needed. He was upon Holly, one large hand capturing both of hers, sitting on her legs and making her cry out raggedly in pain. With his free hand, he shoved something down her throat. Artemis closed his eyes, trying to block the sight from his mind. A few silent, stiff moments followed, only to be shattered by a terrible screech. Reginald was gasping, cradling his hand. Blood poured from it.

"She bit me!"

Natila rolled her eyes and graced over to where Holly was slumped, her eyelids drooping. "Frond, Reginald, how stupid can you get?" She let Holly have a swift kick to the head. "Did she at least swallow the pill?" Seeing Reginald's nod, she turned to look at Artemis. "Your captain here will be dead before morning… but not because of our little sleeping pill. Oh no, I'm a fair fairy."

At that, Reginald made a small sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"The puss in boils seems to have a strange effect in the amphibian species. It becomes a slow-acting toxin –highly lethal."

Artemis' eyes narrowed in genuine unease. This was an unforeseen element he had not planned on… an element that made everything slightly more dangerous. "And I suppose there is a reason for telling me this?" Artemis questioned carefully.

Natila giggled, reminding Artemis sorely of Opal. Why were all of the fairy criminal masterminds hell bent on rule female? "Oh, Artemis, of course there is a reason! You see, I'm not so heartless as to steal your lover away without giving you a chance to reclaim her. But there are stakes," she added coyly. "You have three choices… all of which are noble –depending on which side you look at them."

Artemis stared at Natila, Natila smirked at Artemis, and Reginald made soft whimpering noises off in the corner. Finally, Artemis gave in. He didn't have enough time to try a staring contest with a fairy. "And they are?"

"As you probably know," Natila began with an elaborate sigh, "we have a certain Captain Trouble Kelp in our care. Or, I should say, we _had_. We got tired of him rather quickly –not a lively fellow at all… anyway, he is currently being sent over to our allies…" a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Oh, did I _fail_ to mention we had some rather large allies? Trolls," she continued.

Artemis liked this less and less with every word Natila said. "Trolls are too simplistic to make treaties or peace alliances."

"Ah, but not when there is promise of as much flesh as they desire," Natila smiled, wagging a mocking finger at Artemis. "If there is one thing that they understand, it is talk of flesh."

"If you allow them to eat all of your subjects, who will be left to rule?" Artemis returned calmly. Every few seconds, though, his eyes shot over to Holly, unconscious and looking peaceful in dreamless sleep. "How do you not know that you will be next?"

"Artemis, you misunderstand me," Natila quipped. "The trolls will not eat my subjects, for that would be ill-thought out. No, they will be unleashed above ground in three hours. By the darkness, they will roam and devour.

"So," she continued flippantly, "your first choice is to save your pitiful little humans and Captain Kelp. Noble, indeed, and very rash, if you ask my personal opinion. The second option is to save miss Short. There is an antidote for this poison, of course. It lies in old dwarf caverns deep under ground. You would be lucky to even be able to burrow to it, let alone _find_ it."

"And the third choice?"

"Join me." Natila was standing very close now, her heels allowing her head to reach Artemis' chest. Her large, dark eyes stared up at him with feverish intensity. "Join me, Fowl, and we will be invincible."

Artemis wanted to point out that she must have been watching imported mud men movies if she spouted lines like that. Instead he shook his head, a grim smirk on his features. "Sorry Natila, but that is not my style. I'm afraid I must disappoint you and chose the first two choices. Yes, both of them. Remember who you are dealing with; I can handle the pressures of both worlds depending on me."

Natila recoiled in what seemed to be anger. "It must be so _hard _for you, Fowl," she hissed, "losing Holly now that she is finally yours, wholly and completely."

Artemis' heart skipped a beat. What did she mean? What was she blabbering on about? "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you noticed her unnatural glow is gone?" Natila sneered. "Haven't you noticed that her healing ability hasn't been working on repairing her cheek? And I bet you haven't noticed that her copy of The Book fell from her necklace…" Natila grinned, something manic and gleaming in her dark eyes. She continued in her jeering voice, "Don't you see, Artemis? Holly shared alcohol with you. With a mud man. She has been cast out by her brethren. She's not better than a lowly mud man."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I know, I know, it was a very short chapter. Well, blame it on my splitting migraine, the heavy metal Wiccan music in the background, and the tepid cup of oolong tea to my left. But let me point out that, DUN DUN DUN, there was plot! I am so proud of that small aspect. It seems to finally be picking up… a bit.

And also let me point out that I am now a Junior in High School, woot woot. It's about time I became a sorta upper-classman. And school sucks, as usual. But my Debate and Drama classes are wonderful.. and I got to act out a character much like Natila, so it was pretty fun. : )

PeRsOnAl CoMmEnTs: (Urg, me trying to look creative and simply coming off emo)

**The Dark Empress of Eternity**: Hehehe. You have summed it all up very nicely. Good to see you still sticking with it.

**Nodoubtrox:**Kill Holly? Whatever made you think that? Hehehehe… (evil grin) Well, Holly's death is under the 'potential' list… in other words, I have no idea yet. She may die. She may not. It really depends on if I have a really bad day when I sit down to write that chapter. : )

**Holikimaela**: Hahaha, the SWEAR TOADS! Well, the least you could say about me is I incorporated them. ;) But no, I thought my swear toads were ingenious, and I'm glad someone else was as amused as I was while writing. And Goddess, do I hate Sool…. He needs to die. You know what, I'm penciling that in for one of the future chapters… lol. And thank you for saying Arty was in character. I've been trying to work on him, but he slipped a bit OOC in this chapter. But yes, it was a vulgar chapter. When I wrote it, I was in a dark mood that involved much pencil-chewing and muttered curses. I tried toning it down here, although I am in much of the same mood. Thanks for the comments, though! I loved them all!

**Ladyknight86**: You're welcome, you're welcome! I was so pleased to read your review! I hope you stay with the story!

**PrincessBob**: Ah, so am I. There's something about A/H that draws a person to it… but at the same time, it seems slightly… wrong: ) Thanks for the comment.

**Kelly**: Thankies! I try to work on keeping them IC, so to hear such a nice compliment made me feel special. Thanks once again.

**Johnny** **Doggspitt**: Of course I give you permission, thank you for asking: ) And yes, I love Holly just as much as anyone else… but I always have life-threatening things happen to my favorites. Most of the time I kill them off… oops, did I say that? Hahaa. But Holly's fate is not yet sealed. I'm not quite sure how she will end up… hmmm….. Thanks for the lovely review!

_Leave me some love-_

_Eternity_


	10. Building A Mystery

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Building a Mystery_**

"You come out at night-

That's when the energy comes

And the dark side's light,

And the Vampires roam…

You strut your Rasta wear and your

Suicide pose… And a cross

From a faith that dies before Jesus came.

You're building a mystery."

Sarah McLachlan, "Building a Mystery"

…

Underground Haven

Outside LEP HQ

…

Artemis' hands were trembling, but he hid them from Mulch's inquisitive gaze by crossing his arms. He looked down at the dwarf, wanting to yell but not having the heart to do so. Holly was dying. She was dying and she was a human –or as close to a human as a fairy could be… and it was his fault.

"What happened?" Mulch asked, scratching at his wiry beard and looking slightly worried. "Where's Hol?"

"She's dying," Artemis murmured, keeping his tone soft and nonchalant, although it pained him to do so. "Natila has her. We need to get above ground – there's going to be a troll attack and we need to save Kelp-"

"Holly's… _dying_?" Mulch's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. "We have to save her, Artemis! We can't leave her with-"

"Damnit, Mulch, listen to me!" Artemis yelled, losing his calm reserve. "Do you not think I realize that we have to save her! Do you not think I am trying to not _lose my bloody mind_, knowing that it's _my fault_ her magic is gone!" He turned, trying to calm himself, and muttered, "I need to go to Foaly. He can get us above ground. Natila is sending trolls to tear apart the Irish countryside, no doubt only in efforts to spite me. I can alert Butler and he can call in some allies… some very large allies…"

"What about me?" Mulch murmured. He didn't want to ask what, exactly, had happened inside the compound. He didn't want to know what horrible things had befallen – Artemis' obvious unease was enough to tell him that. "While you're above ground saving the world, what can I do for Haven?" What he had really meant was _what can I do for Holly?_

Artemis quickly told him the small bits of information Natila had given him. Some sort of cure was within the old dwarf caverns below Haven. Mulch did not look happy about it, but nodded curtly. "I have a feeling I know th' caverns she's blabberin' about. I'll find that potion, Artemis… just be back here before sunrise. You need to be the one to face Natila and save Holly. It's only fitting," he added with a small, sad grin.

Artemis nodded tersely. "It is only fitting." With that, he climbed back into the hole and set his destination for Foaly's workshop. He needed a nice, smooth ride above ground.

…

A nice, smooth ride, as it turned out, was much too much to expect.

"No magma flairs, Artemis," Foaly sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "I can arrange for a flight carrier to take you above ground, but I can only steal away one or two people without Sool noticing their absence."

Anger bubbled in Artemis' stomach, but he did not allow it to surface. "So, that bastard is still alive? If there is one thing that I would ever applaud Natila for, it would be killing him. How long will it take to get someone down here who can fly one of those monsters?" he asked, referring to the huge carriers.

Foaly was typing away at his computer, eyes rapidly scanning over the lines as he wrote them. "They should be here in… one minute max."

And, as if on cue, there were footsteps approaching from the outside. Two small figures, a male and female, rounded the corner. The man carrier a devise that looked extremely painful clutched to his green LEP recon suit; the woman had a small platinum case in one hand and wore a white, short tunic with matching leggings.

"Is the carrier ready?" the man asked brusquely. No chitchat. Artemis liked that.

"Yeah, yeah, but you have to hurry. Acacia, you know what you have to do, right?"

The woman nodded, long golden tresses falling into big blue eyes. "I know. I was just glad I could get the hell away from Sool. The slave driver doesn't have a plan, he just sends us all out to get killed without any ideas as to what is happening."

Foaly sighed deeply. "Well, you're wasting time. Artemis will brief you on the flight, I'm sure. Speed is a necessity, Nida." The male bobbed his head. "Now go on! Didn't I just say speed is a necessity?"

As Artemis passed, Foaly grabbed his arm. Foaly's eyes were bloodshot and tired. "Artemis, you cannot fail. I know your missions before were tremulous, I know you've faced hardships… but this surpasses all of them. I know how you feel for Holly – and even if it could never be, she feels the same for you. You have a personal element in this horror, and now you have to choose. Do you go above ground with those two, hopefully get help, and possibly die? Or do you stay here and go to help Mulch save Holly?"

Artemis pulled out of Foaly's grip gently. "I will save Ireland and then I will save Holly. I am Artemis Fowl, after all. I can't die." And with a small vampire smile, he turned to follow the two fairies toward the carrier, waiting innocently in the docking bay.

…

Underground Haven

LEP HQ

…

Holly awoke with a splitting migraine and the knowledge that she was going to die. Her cheek was throbbing incessantly, almost in perfect unison with her head.

"Oh, I see little Miss LEP is awake. Good evening, captain! Did you have a nice rest? I hope you know that your lover boy is trying to save you. Of course, he will never succeed. Not that he knows that –he's too pigheaded to realize the obvious."

"Stop it," Holly gasped out, putting a hand to her head. Frond, that woman's voice was so shrill!

"What, are you too distraught to think of ickle Arty getting torn to bits by ravenous trolls?"

"No," Holly snapped, "I just don't want to hear your bloody voice, alright?"

There was an immature shout of laughter –probably from the big oaf. Then a squeal of pain, also from oaf, and silence. The quiet gave Holly a brief moment to gather her thoughts.

_Artemis… I trust you. I know you will save me. _But the more rational side of her brain replied skeptically, _Uh, Holly, if he was going to be saving you any time soon, don't you think it would be, like, _now

Her cheek chose that moment to shoot a searing flash of hot pain through her. Her cheek flared and the pain streaked down her entire left side.

As she lay on the floor, gasping during the aftermath of the attack, she gasped, "Oh Frond, Artemis… please help me."

…

Tunnels

…

Artemis watched Nida at the controls of the shuttle, jetting them as quickly as he could through the winding tunnels leading up to Ireland.

"Nida isn't as good as Holly was," Acacia sighed, shaking her head. "Frond, I wish she was still with the force. If she was, this wound have been taken care of by now." She glanced curiously at Artemis. "I never did ask, how did you get down here? Please don't say you tried climbing down the magma pipe? Some crazy elf tried hiking all the way up the pipe –needless to say, a magma flare caught him unawares and _poof_. No more fairy."

Artemis was really beginning to get irritated with the girl. She was nice –too nice. The kind of bubbly nice where she continued talking even after promising that she would shut up. Nida's cry of, "We're almost at the mouth!" Didn't come soon enough in Artemis' opinion.

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

Butler was almost positive he would have a heart attack if Master Fowl did not appear within the next five minutes. His heart was thudding painfully and he could hear the heart murmur, the irregular beat that might one day stop forever with no warning. Oh the stress that boy put on Bulter's heart.

The Eurasian had come downstairs, expecting to see Holly and Artemis passed out on the couch, for they were in none of the upstairs bedrooms. What he was met with was empty wine bottles and the uneaten birthday cake of the Master's.

He had checked for burglary, for theft, for every sort of scenario he could think of. Nothing. Except the front door having been unlocked, proving that they left on their own will.

Just as Butler was preparing to call in the cavalry, the front door burst open. Butler found himself staring down the barrel of his Sig Sauer at his master and two fairies –neither of which were Holly. What the hell was going on?

"No time for questions, Butler," Artemis said crisply, as if sensing his thoughts. "We have a herd of trolls coming toward us. Call in the cavalry."

And that is what Butler did.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am so sorry, but I have had the worst case of writer's block for this story. Honestly. All of my other stories are moving so smoothly, and this one... came to a halt. So, I forced this one out. I apologise for it not being up to par with the others. :(

Love love,

Eternity


	11. I Remember

**Chapter 11**

**_I Remember_**

"Come all ye lost,

Dive into moss,

And I hope that my sanity covers the cost

To remove the stain of my love…

Paper maché…"

Damien Rice, "I Remember"

…

Aboveground

Fowl Manor

…

Butler frantically dialed number after number, watching out of the corner of his eye as Artemis calmly found every single weapon in the house –each hidden strategically in places only Butler and Artemis knew.

Artemis was collected as he cleaned the barrels of each gun, swiftly loading in fresh bullets, and polished the antique katana that Butler had briefly trained him with. Artemis was good with the swords –for a beginner. But the truth of the matter was that a sword was not a good weapon for one as thin of muscle and big of brain as Artemis. Though strategy was a key factor in the art of Bushido, one must be able to react, spur of the moment, and not think on their actions beforehand. That was something Artemis was lacking in.

"What's our status?" Artemis called calmly from across the dining room. His two fairy companions were doing status checks of their own. Nida was looking at his Neutron 5000, a new model Foaly had put out, and Acacia was humming while checking her medical satchel.

Butler raised a finger, telling him to wait, when a woman picked up the phone, groggily asking, "Wha' the 'ell is it?"

"Hello, Mallory," Butler said, not even smiling at the humorous tone this woman took with him. He needed to speak to Inspector Justin Barre and quickly. "This is Butler. Is Justin in?"

"If I told ya he wasn't, would ya hang up?"

"Not a chance, Mallory. This is important."

"Of course it is. And so is sleep," she grumbled, but said, "Justin, wake up. Butler's on the line."

Artemis glanced up at Butler, his eyes slightly saddened, and couldn't help but have his mind return to Holly. She had never been far from his thoughts, always lingering just behind his awareness, like a white phantom. He swallowed hard, turning his eyes back down to the katana he had mindlessly been polishing.

If he ever made it out of this mess, and if he managed to save Holly… he would tell her how he felt.

But in reality, Artemis knew he would never have the nerve to be so open with her. With her, of all people –or should he say fairy? It would never work…

_But she's human now, _a part of his mind nagged him ceaselessly, voice jeering. _Remember, she is now a human! You have no reasons to hide behind anymore, Fowl._

_If I ever make it out of this mess, and if I manage to save Holly… I will try to reverse what I have done to her. _He couldn't help but remember the words of a song by a new Irish singer/songwriter. _I hope that my sanity covers the cost/ To remove the stain of my love…_

And for once, Artemis had a song to perfectly match his mood to.

…

Underground

Dwarf Mines

…

Mulch's jaws were getting sore.

If matters had been a little less drastic, Mulch would have stopped and rested for a time. But as it was, Mulch had no time to dally around in the winding mines that he had not seen since he was a wee lad traveling with his mum on their yearly excursions back into the Dwarf mining capitol.

Normally so much chewing was no problem for him, but the ground was extra hard and compact, making him chew on each mouthful. Not to mention he had probably already traveled close to nine kilometers. If things had been less hectic, he would have taken a pre-made route into the mines… but with things as they were now, everyone would be on guard. Mulch would have no doubt been shot before he was able to swallow the dirt in his mouth.

As he chewed and ate and chewed and ate, Mulch tried not to think of what Holly was doing, or how Artemis was faring, or what, exactly, this "cure" would be. And how would he find it? Simply walk up to the first dwarf he saw and ask where a cure for frog poison would be?

Mulch chewed his way into a hollow opening, feeling relief sweep over him. He let out a horrible volley of wind from his bum flap before closing it up and hinging his jaw.

The first few steps, Mulch was completely unawares to something being amiss. As he walked, though, he began to feel a nagging sense of foreboding at the base of his skull. Something was wrong… but what?

And then it dawned on him.

Where was everyone?

His pace grew faster, stronger, and he found his little legs nearly flying down the unevenly cut main road. And then he tripped, looking down only moments too late, to see something there. A little swear toad, cursing loudly.

Mulch was back on his feet and running before the thing could explode in _his_ face. The last thing he needed was to find an antidote for _himself_, as well. The thing exploded into a scene of horrible gore, leaving a mess of blood and body parts. Slowly retracing his steps, weary, Mulch noticing something scraped into the compact earth in gnomish.

_Follow the yellow brick road._

Mulch had no idea what the meant, of course, for he –unlike many fairies- did not partake in watching old mud man movies. Unease was growing as he turned away from the writing and the gore, walking further into the mines. The city would be just ahead, filled with dwarves who were no doubt trying to find a way to get the new, rare gem they found out of the rock bed.

He turned the corner, coming across the first dead body of one of his brethren. A small piece of gold lay on the destroyed chest. Mulch's eyes widened in genuine horror as he took in the sight of hundreds of bodies strewn around the complicated hive of pathways.

And there, in the middle, on top of the bodies, were little gold pieces, making a trail through the dead.

…

Underground Haven

LEP HQ

…

Natila watched as Holly's eyes rolled about under closed lids, feverish sweat budding on her forehead. She smirked, turning dark eyes onto Reginald.

"It's time. We need to go take care of that pesky centaur. The backup camera shows that he's been clicking away at his computer screen for the past hour, and I don't trust him. He's up to something. Reginald, go down and take care of him."

Reginald just loved how she said 'we' need to take care of it, and then brushed the job off on him. Like some common lackey! He sighed and stood, brushing crumbs off of his trousers –he had been munching on an algae cracker. Without a word, he grabbed the plasma gun on the table and shuffled toward the door.

He noted, with a small amount of satisfaction, that he was pretty much surrounded by silence without Natila there, harping continuously. He liked the change. Maybe they should try taking over the world more often.

A thought struck him, though, as he drew closer to Foaly's door. There was only one world to conquer, wasn't there? Sure, he and Natila could order NASA or some other human organization to send them into space to conquer other places… but…

The thought, and all consciousness, in fact, was wiped from his mind when he entered Foaly's room. No one was there. He was about to turn around and shrug when something hard and heavy hit the back of his head, making everything go black.

Foaly clopped over, hoisting the heavy fairy over one shoulder. "I'd feel a lot better with you locked away, little man," Foaly murmured, smiling. Maybe now he could work in peace without all of the attempts on his life by lowly lackeys.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally, another chapter. This one felt a bit less forced, so tell me what you think.

ALSO, I have just discovered a great band… for anyone who likes the goth/heavy metal/darker music, try H.I.M. Great band – I can't believe I just found them!

Love love,

Eternity


	12. Funeral of Hearts

**Chapter 12**

**Funeral of Hearts**

"_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy,_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you."_

-H.I.M. "Funeral of Hearts"

…

Above ground, Ireland

Fowl Manor

…

"So explain this to me again, this time on plain English."

Artemis sighed, walking up to a burly-eyed Justin Barre. "Listen, Mister Barre, normally I would have the patience to explain the given situation twenty some odd times, but now I do not. One of my… friends… is in danger, I'm not sure I can trust Mulch to save her, and we have a herd of mountain trolls coming directly at us. Now surely when I say that you find it rather humorous, Mister Barre, but let me tell you it is not. I need to exterminate this threat and I need to do it quickly so that I might get below ground once again. Is that much understood?"

Justin Barre blinked comically in response.

"Good," Artemis snapped, turning to the two fairies who were sitting by the window, keeping a lookout. "Acacia, you have enough magic in your for quite a few recoveries, do you not?" Acacia only nodded mutely, not once looking away from the window. "And Nida, are you ready for anything?"

"Yes, Master Fowl."

There was a slight rumble from outside and, although it could have easily been a passing jet plane, Artemis expected the worst. "Right… Mister Barre, when might I expect the rest of your crew?"

"I think they are here," Acacia answered for him, getting to her feet quickly. "And I think they've already spotted the reason why they're here."

Nida was also on his feet, grabbing his new Neutron 5000, flicking the setting to 'fatal.' "The cavalry has arrived, but the trolls are right behind them."

Artemis grabbed his stash of guns, shoving three into a shoulder, hip, and thigh holster before grabbing his katana. "Right," he repeated. "Lets go give the trolls a welcoming party."

…

Below Ground, Haven

LEP HQ

…

Foaly was back at his control panel, pulling up access codes into the basement. He found the hidden link to control the wall cameras, bringing them up to his screen. He manually moved the camera, finding Natlia, who was pacing the floor. Her mouth was moving, like she was talking to herself. But then she stopped near a small thing on the floor, which Foaly zoomed in on.

It was Holly.

Even through the grainy feed, Foaly could see the discomfort etched on Holly's face. The centaur cursed, looking at the aboveground clock on his computer. Surface time was three am. Artemis had less than fours to get the medicine to Holly.

Foaly grabbed one of his own supply of cordless feeds, flicking through the channels until he found Artemis, Holly, and Mulch's. "Artemis, Mulch, are you two listening?" he asked, praying for some sort of reply.

And then it came, very faint, but certainly Artemis' voice. "Can't talk, Foaly. I'm in the middle of-"

"Shut up and listen, you fool," he nickered, annoyed with the mud man already. "Holly only had about three and a half hours before that poison sets in. I was listening through your feed when Natila was talking about it," he elaborated. He heard a shout of pain off to the side of Artemis and winced. "Artemis, you have to hurry."

"Do you not think I am aware of that, horse face?" Artemis snapped. Foaly was taken aback. The super genius must have really been under some pressure to yell like that. "I am trying to keep myself alive at the moment! Mulch is getting the potion for Holly; if I'm not there in time, he will get it to her."

Foaly nodded, not liking the sound of that one bit. "But you will be back in time… won't you?"

There was a long silence before Artemis, gasping for breath, muttered, "Yes, Foaly…. I'll be there."

And then the connection ended.

…

Underground, Outskirts of Haven

Dwarf City

…

Mulch couldn't withhold the tremors that wracked his body as he stepped over the limp bodies of his brethren. He had never been exactly allied to his warren here underground, but seeing all of the dead, all of the faces that he once knew when he was younger…

He avoided the numerous swear toads that were still milling about, croaking out curses and dripping puss from their boils. The obscene "yellow-brick road" stretched out before him, turning a corner and delving deeper into the ruins of the once prosperous dwarf city.

And then he saw it. An expanse of amazingly large pillars… and on top of the tallest one was a little flag with the gnomish symbol for victory atop of it. It sat beside a small bottle filled with red liquid.

The potion.

"I found the stuff," Mulch mused to himself, looking up at the pillars. "Now how in Frond's name do I get up there?"

…

Author's Note:

BAH! HERE ME ROAR! I am now accepted into the loving Elfwood community and I am so proud of myself… but anyway, I am requesting that anyone interested in being a **_BETA _**for me, Eternity, please please please say so. I need one in a horrible way, as most of you can tell. And if you agree, you will be loved lots and lots! And you will get to read the chapter before everyone else! YAY!

Love love,

Eternity


	13. Pieces

Chapter 13

Pieces

"I'd change my stars to find you;

I lost the mask and broke through.

No more secrets from you;

I would love to love you."

-Dan Powell, "Pieces"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Outside of the Fowl Estate

…

Artemis was very, very glad that his father was not here to see this.

There were huge trolls, at least twenty of them, still standing after an hour and a half. Artemis was running short on time and the fairies were running low on magic.Trust the elves to go into a battle and forget to bring acorns just in case

Artemis' lip was busted. He could taste the saltiness of his blood, flowing into his mouth and down his throat. He had run low on bullets long agoand had run out of energy nearly at the beginning of the battle. _Hah, battle_, he mused to himself. _That was humorous. This was more like the trolls massacring the humans._

Now he was forced to rely on his katana, which, for all of its sharpness, was just barely ableto cut through the troll's hide at their ankles. He suddenly knew what the knee-biter dogs felt like **f**rustrated. Very, very frustrated.

On the bright side, so far no one was dead. It wouldn't be long, though.

Butler was shouting something at him from across the lawn, pointing frantically at his ears. Artemis furrowed his eyebrows, trying to discern the frantic movementsbutcouldn'tand simply gave up. He then noticed a fairy that had not been there before. Artemis automatically recognized him as the one on television earlier that night –Kelp. But it wasn't just Kelp's sudden appearance that was worrisome; it was what he was throwing. Kelp hefted a rather large grenade directly into the center of five trolls –which happened to be much too close to Artemis.

Artemis realized this nearly too late. He covered his ears and dropped the katana, diving blindly to the side.

The explosion was deafening.

…

Belowground, Haven

LEP HQ

…

Foaly watched the screen as Natila paced. She seemed to still be talking to herself. Wasn't that the first sign of insanity? Well, Foaly didn't need to see her talking with herself to know she was off her rocker; trying to take over Haven sort of clued him in on that fact.

But then she paused, glancing around. She was calling out one word, over and over. Foaly zoomed in.

Her lips moved, making a single name. Reginald.

"D'Avrit," Foaly murmured, realizing that Natila would be expecting Reginald back by her side…

Foaly stood from his computer, grabbing a stun gun and a rather large net. "Reginald is currently unavailable," the horse muttered to himself, putting his tin hat on. "But I can certainly make an appearance."

…

Natila was beginning to worry. Which, that in itself wasn't too strange. She had always been plagued with doubts as a little fairy, andall through her adult life. She sighed, sitting down in a rolling chair beside Holly. The elf was not looking very good and Natila didn't even have the heart to find joy in the fact.

Where was Reginald?

Surely the stupid centaur hadn't disposed of him?

No, that was impossible.

…Wasn't it?

Natila glanced down at Holly, highly irritated. The stupid oaf had probably wandered off to find a drink after taking care of Foaly. OfcourseThat was it. He just moseyed away like his stupid attention deficit self.

There was a sound from the doorway. Natila turned, relieved. "Frond, Reginald, where have you-"

But instead of Reginald, she found herself staring down the barrel of a stun gun. A very horsy smile met her gaze. "Checkmate."

Forgetting to be worried, Natila raised a questioning eyebrow. "Checkmate?"

Foaly shrugged. "I always wanted to say that." And then he pulled the trigger.

…

Below Ground, outside of Haven

Dwarf Mines

…

Mulch sadly lugged another body over to the pillar, feeling bile rising in his throat.

It was the only way, he told himself

The only way to save Holly.

The bodies were heavy but he managed to make a sort of obscene ladder with them. Stepping up each morbid foothold, feeling the skin beneath him shifting and moving beneath his feet, Mulch came one step closer to the top of the pillar and saving Holly.

And finally he was there, right _there_, and his hand closed around the neck of the flask. The red liquid sloshed inside, the potion to save Holly's life…

Mulch sighed, thankful, and picked up the vial.

It was then that a warbling sound filled the air, so high pitch that Mulch tottered, slipping off of the top rung of his morose steps.

_D'Avrit, _he thought venomously and with quite a bit of conviction. _This is going to hurt._

Author's Note:

Thank you to all of you amazing reviewers. And thanks to my new and wonderful Beta, Evil Shall Giggle. You are such a doll!

Love love,

Eternity


	14. Wish You Were Here

**Chapter 14**

**Wish you Were Here**

"So, so you think you can tell heaven from hell?

Blue skies from pain?

Can you tell the green fields from a cold steel rail?

A smile from a veil?

Do you think you can tell?"

-Pink Floyd, "Wish You Were Here"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

Outside of the Fowl Estate

…

Artemis woke with no real recollection of anything, surrounded by worried faces. Their voices sounded very far off, as if at the other side of a long tunnel.

"Artemis, you alright?"

Artemis tried to speak, found his mouth dry, and cleared his throat. He tried again. "P-pardon?" That voice, too, sounded much too far away. "Speak up, Butler, I cannot-"

"The explosion," Butler said calmly, voice faint. "Your hearing will be out for a while."

Artemis struggled to sit up, blinking back the spots on his vision. "The trolls?" he asked, looking around. Sure enough, there were still a few of the beasts milling, being engaged by humans and fairy alike.

"Under control," Butler said with a dim smile. "Go down to Holly. Acacia will zip you down there."

"No, Butler. You cannot spare any of the fair-"

"Go," Butler urged. "We now have Kelp, and he's much better than Acacia, who's running low on magic."

Artemis couldn't argue. He only nodded, standing, and turning to the blonde fairy at his elbow. "Ready?"

She kicked on her wings, clipping Artemis to her moonbelt. "As ready as ever. Hang on, mud boy."

…

Belowground, Haven

LEP HQ

…

_The town looked exactly the same as it had before leaving_, Artemis mused to himself when Acacia put Artemis down, unhooking him from her belt. "I'm going back aboveground," she murmured, grabbing a little acorn from a small alcove tucked next to the entrance. Artemis briefly wondered what in the world a stash of acorns was doing there but was much too preoccupied to ask.

"How much time do I have, Acacia?" he asked, making sure that the large gun gifted from Foaly was still hooked behind his back and onto his belt. It was. He sighed in relief. Now he could kill that damn fairy and then take back Holly-

He paused, realizing what he had just thought. First, he was planning on killing… and second he was considering ontaking Holly for himself.

What the hell was wrong with him? Had that explosion caused a bit more brain damage than hearing loss?

"-a half hour," Acacia had been saying. Her large blue eyes met his, distressed, and she whispered, "Please, Artemis, save Holly. I never knew her personally, but… she was a good fairy. The first female Recon. She set the example for us females and I…" her voice faded off, eyes swimming in tears. "Just… please keep her safe. If anyone could, it would be the infamous Artemis Fowl."

She stood on her tiptoes, kissing Artemis' cheek before pushing the throttle up on her wings. "Bye," she whispered, zipping up the tunnel.

…

Foaly was putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece when the door was flung open.

A very disgruntled, ragged looking Mulch stumbled in, one arm dragging uselessly on the floor. The other was held up high in a victorious sort of way, clasping a small vial of red liquid.

"What happened to you?" Foaly nickered, raising an eyebrow under his tin hat.

"Nothing much," the dwarf wheezed, breathing hard. "Just fell off a tower of my own kind, all dead mind you, and onto something unidentifiable and disgustingly squishy substance that smelled of old algae burgers."

Foaly cringed. "Thanks for the mental image and all, dwarf, but I think we have more pressing matters –that being Holly and our captive fairy over there," he muttered, jerking his head to the side and toward the unconscious woman in the corner.

"But Artemis should-"

"Damnit, Much, we don't have time to wait for Artemis to have all of the heroics!" Foaly snapped. "What do you think this is, some mud man movie!"

"You're sounding more and more like Root every time I see you," the dwarf grumbled, lowering himself to Holly. She looked horrible, now that he was level with her. Her cheek had swollen and hardened, thick puss oozing from the boil. "Frond, Holly," he whispered, feeling sickened and saddened at the same time. "What has happened to you?"

A pair of heavy footfalls echoed down the corridor. Foaly grabbed frantically for a gun, but only sighed when he saw Artemis Fowl himself jog in, seeming out of breath. "Where is she?" he wheezed.

"Here," Mulch muttered, standing and quickly turning his sights from Holly. He couldn't look at her, not in the state she was in now.

"Be quick," Foaly nickered, "you only have… five minutes."

Artemis took the vial of red liquid and practically fell beside Holly. The fairy was pale and trembling, coated in a sheen of cold sweat. Her lower lip quivered. Artemis felt his heart clench. There was so much he needed to tell her-

"Artemis, we're running out of time."

-so much he needed to say, so much he needed to apologize for.

"Artemis."

She still didn't know his feelings, about her own predicament of being human.

"Artemis, please."

Even now he noticed the change, the slight angelic innocence of being a lesser species. The ears were still pointed, yet her whole aura seemed to buzz with mortality.

"Artemis!"

Artemis jerked out of his thoughts, remembering the vial. He hastily uncorked it, hoisting Holly's upper body onto his knee and parting her lips. She was so cold to the touch… like ice…

He watched the liquid slide down her throat.

And waited.

Nothing seemed to happen for a long minute. And then, suddenly, her eyes opened wide, her mouth gasped for breath, and she began clawing at her throat. Her nails left raised red marks, blood tricking from her throat as she bucked away from Artemis, screaming and gasping for air at the same time.

Artemis watched in mounting horror as she seemed to shudder her way across the floor, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Finally, after an agonizing screech, she went still.

Artemis was fixed into place, staring in muted shock at the elf. He slowly crawled over to her, a shaky hand reaching for her cheek…

There was warmth there, and the boil that had blossomed on her cheek was receding at an alarming rate. Her breathing had slowed, peaceful and neutral. Artemis was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard a chuckle from the corner of the room.

"So, Fowl… you've done it again. Saving the world one fairy threat at a time."

He turned, slowly, catching sight of Natila. She looked haggard, slumped in the corner with her hair a mussed mess, wrapped up and tied down with what looked to be technological appliance cords.

Artemis stood, slowly, and pulled out the large gun Foaly had given to Holly earlier that night. He leveled the barrel at her, although he noticedhis hands shaking. Natila only smirked at him.

"Kill me," she whispered. "Go ahead. No one will blame you –quite the contrary. They will sing your praises on high… maybe even offer to make you one of us," she snorted with laughter. "You've saved Holly's life, you've played _God_ for the day… do this last thing to seal yourself as the hero. But is Holly _really_better off alive?" she added, smirking.

Artemis' finger stopped on the trigger. Natila sensed the hesitance, the terrified interest at what she implied, and continued. "Think about it, Artemis… you've taken away everything she's ever known. She's no longer a fairy-kin. She is a _human_. Do you really think she will accept that?"

"Shut up," Artemis ordered with as much calmness as he could muster, but still, his voice trembled. He leveled the shaking gun at her once again. He sensed Holly stirring. Better to kill her now and get it over with, before Holly woke… But his finger simply couldn't seem to move.

"Do you think she will accept all of what you've done tonight?" Natila laughed scornfully.

"Shut up."

"Really, Artemis, telling me to be quiet won't help the situa-"

"Shut up!" Artemis pulled the trigger, the hot flash of nano technology missing Natila completely and scorching an eight-inch hole in the wall.

From behind him, he heard rustling. And then, softly, a male voice. "Back down, Artemis. I can take it from here. Get Holly and take her above ground, preferably somewhere with shade and a lot of purified water."

Artemis turned, seeing a very rejuvenated Kelp standing before him, proud and erect. Artemis nodded, dropping the gun, and walked past him.

Artemis didn't care that Natila would probably escape the death sentence she deserved. He didn't even care that he wasn't allowed to shoot her. All he could focus on was the small, half-awake elven woman on the floor.

"Foaly, can you get me a carrier above ground?" he asked, picking Holly up in his arms. She was heavier then she looked, he noted, but the weight was comfortable for some reason Artemis couldn't quite grasp.

Mulch grinned. "Don't worry bout that, Mud Boy. I can fly a carrier pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Artemis sighed. "God help me, I thought I was done with adventures for one night."

…

Author's Note:

**_THIS IS NOT THE END_**! My beta seemed nearly in tears thinking it was over so abruptly. No, no, I promise there is much more closure than that. : ) Coming up is your custom epilogue, filled with fancy little words, plenty of blushing, lots of good old fashioned romance… the good stuff.

Love love,

EtErNiTy


	15. Epilogue Crestfallen

Epilogue

"CrestFallen"

"_Who am I to need you now,  
To ask you why, to tell you no,  
To deserve your love and sympathy?  
You were never meant to belong to me…  
And you may go, but I know you won't leave;  
Too many years built into memories_."

-Smashing Pumpkins, "Crestfallen"

…

Aboveground, Ireland

The Fowl Estate

…

The faint light of dawn told Artemis what his mind had been delayed at informing him. The nightmare was officially over. He was home. Thecraft glided with ease over Ireland's lush greenery, hardly making so much as a ripple in the grass.

Mulch had layered on quite an impressive amount of sun block, smelling much worse than a bus full of beach goers. Artemis stood and lifted Holly into his arms, watching as the scenery whipping by began to slow and Fowl Estate came into view.

The massive vessel came to a stop without so much as a lurch, riding even more smoothly then the family's Bentley. Mulch turned to smile at Artemis. "Hey, Mud Boy, if I get any free time after signing autographs for my heroic deeds, I may come up here and see you two," he teased.

Artemis managed a small smile, but to be quite honest, his mind was a bit preoccupied. Holly's weight was gradually becoming too much for his feeble arms, especially after his night of wielding a heavy katana. "Please do. We will have all of the bugs sautéed in spring water you could wish for."

Mulch laughed and patted his shoulder. "Send the fairies out here so I can take 'em on home. They'll be receiving a hero's welcome, too, I gather. Too bad you couldn't stay below a little longer, see the celebrations, help with the restoration…"

Artemis only shook his head. "No, Mulch… I belong here. Goodbye, old friend."

Mulch nodded his goodbye. "Tell the giant I said hello."

…

"What will we do with all of the people?" Butler asked, seeming worried but too exhausted to move. "They've all been healed, but news of trolls will certain leek out somewhere…"

"Don't worry, sir," Acacia smiled cheerfully. "We've done a partial mind wipe. Nothing quite so extensive as the ones preformed on you and your friends a few years back, mind you. They won't remember any of last night, but their minds will be very impressionable, if you understand my meaning."

Butler did. He smiled slightly. "I see… so I can simply say they drank a bit too much for Artemis' birthday party and they need to leave… and soon. Artemis' parents should be back shortly," he murmured, eyebrows furrowing.

Not for the first time, he was worried about his teenaged charge. He was off in the underground somewhere, saving lives and fighting for good… what a strange concept.

The front door opened and Artemis, dirt covered and worse for wear, stumbled in. Holly Short lay in his arms, herhead lolling gently to the side and her mocha skin gleaming in the morning sunlight that streamed in through antique windows.

"Artemis!" Butler exclaimed.

"Oh, Artemis! And Holly!" Acacia squealed, eyes bright.

Nida looked up from where he had been leaning against the wall. He stood silent but nodded a greeting to Artemis. Artemis returned the gesture. "Mulch Diggums is waiting for you both outside… to take you home."

Acacia pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. "I don't want to go just yet-"

"Come on," Nida murmured, grabbing her shoulder. Before leaving, though, he turned to Butler. "Thank you, Butler, for showing us hospitality and working along side us. It has been a pleasure to fight with you. And Master Fowl…" he glanced down a Holly, furrowing his eyebrows. Artemis could tell he sensed the change in her, the loss of her powers. "You are a wise youth. May your destiny be less adventurous as it has so far. And take care of Holly."

Artemis nodded, unable to find his voice.

Nida said a final farewell to them all, pulling an openly weeping Acacia out of the door.

"Artemis," Butler began softly, "You should go clean up. Your parents will be home within two hours."

Artemis nodded, looking vaguely confused. "Right… but Holly-"

"I'll put her one of the spare rooms," Butler interrupted, taking the tiny woman from Artemis. "Go get cleaned up and then we'll work on an alibi."

Artemis nodded again. "Yes… yes, an alibi."

…

Holly awoke with a pounding headache. She was on something of such luxurious comfort that her first thought was that she had drank too much and been taken home by some disgusting, rich gremlin. Slowly memories began to return… Natila, swear toads, Artemis…

_Artemis._

"Artemis!" Holly yelled, sitting bolt upright. She was laying on a feather-down bed framed in dark blue velvets and silks. A bit too elegant for her tastes, yet it was all so comfortable. Everything was plush and nice on the eyes, soft and delicate.

It was, most obviously, the work of Angelina Fowl.

Holly surveyed her surroundings first, and then finally her own body. She seemed to have been redressed –she blushed at the thought- and now wore a pair of overly large drawstring pants and a tank top that acted more as a skirt then a top.

The door opened and a lovely young woman entered, grinning. "Miss Holly Short, it's good to be reacquainted again," she said with a smile. A long braid curved over the girl's slender shoulder like a pet snake, anda jade lie nestled within the hair. "Dom and Artemis reminded me of the past your fairy friends erased from my head."

"Juliet," Holly sighed with a soft smile, getting to her feet. "You've grown."

"So have you," Juliet added sneakily. "In fact, to be quite honest, I think you've added on about six inches over the span of one night."

Holly furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking a-"

But Juliet was right, Holly realized. She had grown. Holly turned shocked eyes onto the Irish woman, who was suddenly looking rather sad. "Artemis… he didn't mean to do it to you."

"What are you talking about, Juliet?" Holly asked carefully.

"He wasn't thinking, believe it or not."

"Juliet, what-"

"The alcohol you bought for him, Holly," Juliet murmured sadly. "You shared spirits with a mud man… you broke a golden rule and you were…"

"I was cast out," Holly murmured, finally realizing. She was human. She was a _human, _of all things. Her feet slid out from under her and she found herself back on the bed. "Oh Frond," she whispered softly.

"You have a choice, Holly," Juliet murmured. "Artemis' mum and dad are downstairs. He hasn't told them about you. You can go down and be introduced or you can walk out right now. I won't stop you and neither will Dom."

Holly closed her eyes. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't leave Artemis after all he had done for her, but could she really stay here, like this? What was she supposed to be, Artemis' girlfriend?"

Something within her clenched at the thought. She and Artemis… they might have a chance now. They might be able to-

_But no_, another side of her brain argued. _You know Fowl. He doesn't want you in that way. You are a friend. A friend and nothing more._

"Holly?"

"I…" Holly took a deep breath. "Do you have any clothes I can wear? Maybe something that doesn't make me look so…" she glanced down at her legs. "So short."

Juliet smiled. "No, but I do have a nice, long shirt that can double as a dress for you."

Holly nodded. "That will work."

…

"Arty, who were all of those people?" Angelina Fowl asked, looking bemused as the last car drove away.

"Some of my old associates and Butler's old friends," Artemis answered truthfully. "I invited them over for a small birthday party."

Artemis Fowl, Sr. lifted an empty wine bottle that Artemis and Holly had been responsible for drinking. "A little party, hmmm?" he asked. There was a small sound of disbelief and humor in his voice.

"Artemis?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

All three turned to see Juliet and Butler standing there, a short female between them. She wore a green, spaghetti strapped dress (which Artemis knew was one of Juliet's shirts) with small white abstract designs. Her short auburn hair was slightly mussed and her large hazel eyes looked nervous yet pleased at the same time.

Angelina's eyes were wide. "Well, hello there. Artemis, do introduce us to your charming friend."

"Mother," he began, walking over to Holly, eyes never once leaving hers. He hesitantly reached out, taking her small hand in his, pulling her further into the room. She smiled up at him, her eyes a swimming pool of uncertainty yet her smile so sweet and truthful. "Father… this is Holly Short. Holly… my parents."

"Pleased to meet you both finally," she said, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Artemis has told me so much about you both."

"Has he?" Angelina asked, a sneaky smile on her face that told Artemis what her words did not: she was glad to see her son had finally brought a girl home.

His father, though, was looking at Holly intently. "You remind me of someone… a dream I had, I think," he murmured softly, eyebrows furrowed. "While in the Artic, there was someone with eyes just like yours… an angel, I had thought…"

Artemis smiled, glancing down at Holly. "Not an angel, father… but maybe a fairy."

Holly laughed softly. "Oh, I'm not a fairy… just a regular human being." She twitched her nose at him and he smiled, truly smiled, and couldn't help but give into the urge to kiss her.

And much to his pleasure, the little human kissed him back.

…

Author's Note:

It has been a long, hard road but finally I can now say that this story is complete! Perhaps there will be more AF fanfictions from me, perhaps not... I am overloaded with working, school, and my two other fanfictions (as well as an original!). So, who really knows?

Thank you to my wonderful beta and to my amazing readers. Without any of you, this fanfiction would have never been finished.

**Thank You.**

With some love love and a kiss kiss,

Eternity's Angel of Mercy


End file.
